FuGiTiVeS
by VampireRide
Summary: Nick is an officer in training. Maxine is the most-wanted fugitive in the world. What happens when one day in court changes both of their lives forever? T cause of minor language. And I'm a little paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MR**

"Maxine Martinez-"

"No, no, no. Listen Judge extensions, if you want me to respond, I'd liked to be called Maximum Ride. My actual name. Can you handle that? Or is that too much for that hollow shell you call a head?" I asked, smirking at the appalled look on her face. The police officer and his trainee were standing aside. The officer kept a straight face, but his trainee was smirking ever so slightly, and his shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh. I wasn't sure if it was directed towards me or the Judge, for his sake, let's hope it's the judge.

"You are our of order Miss Martinez-"

"No, you're out of order! I gave you my name, and you're going to call me my name or I'll drag you with me down to Hell." I snapped, smiling sweetly. The judge was utterly shocked and scowled at me with disgust. I looked at my nails bored. Same as always.

"Miss Martinez..." The judge started once again, and this time I went into action, walking over to the trainee and smiling. The judge watched, slowing her sentence. "Miss Martinez," She stated again. "Get back to your seat."

"Hello there, I'm Maximum Ride. Are you smart enough to call me that, or are you dumber than the blonde with the hammer thingy?" I asked him, his black hair was brushed back out of his dark brown eyes that shimmering gold if they caught the light just right. He smirked at me.

"Miss Ride, I ask you kindly to go take your seat." He said with a small shrug. Earning a glare from the judge, and from the officer.

"Well, since you addressed me by my name, and said it so nicely," I patted his head, ruffling his hair up back into his eyes. He just continued to smirk at me. "I will. But not before I do this." I elbowed the cop in the gut and snatched the billy club away from him, taking off down the aisle and slamming the club into the two cops guarding the door.

Cute trainee guy was following at a nice pace. Fast runner, must be a good athlete. But I had already knocked the two officers out and was heading down the hallway, listening with joy at the screams of "Catch that girl" and "If you let her get away you lost your chance Walker!" Walker. AKA last name of guy tailing me.

"You should give up. I always get away." I yelled back, hearing his light footsteps tap the tile jut barely, yet just enough to know he was there. Those footsteps began to fade as I sped out the doors of the courthouse. Hopping five steps at a time and taking off down the sidewalk.

I glanced back, he wasn't there. I stayed on alert though, knowing he could be hiding. I ran faster until all the sudden, I was rolling off the sidewalk and into the street with at least a hundred pounds on my back. The fool pinned me down, straddling my waist and holding my wrists. No worries though, I knew how to get away from a guy like this. He looked about seventeen, a year older than me.

"Wow, you actually got me." I whispered, surprised as I struggled underneath is rather strong grip. He smirked in triumph. "Who are you anyways? Aren't you just a trainee?" I asked.

"No. It's take your kid to work day. Nicolas Walker." He said, not realizing the car coming our way. Hmmm.

"Hey, if you're gonna catch me, let's make this good okay? I need to look like I put up a good fight." I whispered so he had to lean down a little to hear me.

"Sure hon, and how do you propose we do that?" Nick asked.

"Well." I was so quiet he had to lean even closer to hear me. And then I was kissing him. I hated having to do this part, especially when I let his tongue in. just a few more seconds... I spun us around so I was on top. His grip had loosened just enough that I yanked out and bashed him on the head. Not hard enough to knock him out though. The car swerved to the next lane as he made a grab for me. I stepped in front of the car and it swerved again, only this time, through Nick's lane.

There was a scream, a thump, and by then I was already turning the corner on Washington Avenue. If he wasn't dead, he'd always remember the day he_ almost _caught Maximum Ride. The day he _almost_ proved himself worthy of being an officer. As I turned another corner, I was tackled once more. And to my surprise, it was Nick. Seeming to be in perfect condition.

"You didn't finish that kiss, doll." He whispered, smiling at me. Not smirking, smiling.

"Oh you liked it, did you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the most badass criminal ever, you were like my idol for the longest time. To meet you in person, it's crazy. For you to kiss me, you better believe I liked it." Nick smirked again, holding me down, keeping his iron grip on.

"I was your idol huh? Let me live on then, let me go. Let me get away." I said, hearing the sirens.

"I can't do that. I'm a nothing to my father, catching you, he might actually look at me without a glare on his face." Oh, a daddy-issues sob story.

"You can come with me!" I blurted. "Let me go and we'll be fugitives, partners, you won't live in anyone's shadow. But you'll need a new name." I explained. The sirens were getting closer. Nick glanced back, hearing the dogs bark.

"You drive a hard bargain to refuse, Miss Ride. Can I sleep on it?" Nick asked.

"You want me to spend a night in prison?" I asked, bewildered.

"Not like you haven't before." Nick insisted.

"Okay, honey bee, if you're gonna turn me in, you're gonna do it right." I muttered, getting my hand free. He didn't stop me. "Look, you need to look like we had a hard battle, like I almost got away. You should've let that car hit you." I muttered, punching him in the nose. He locked his knees against my waist as he held his nose with both hands and tried to hit me back. I caught his wrist and bent it.

"Hitting a girl, no matter how badass, will put a bad name in for you, however, if you beat me with a broken wrist..." I snapped it back and he yelped in pain, I was actually a little surprised at how well he was taking this. "Ooh! And maybe a black eye and a sprained ankle!" I kicked his foot at just the right angle as I punched his eye. Another yelp, and then I let him hold be down. Take the billy club, you're gonna have to bring some food and water and stuff like that. One backpack." I added.

Nick nodded and held me down, snatching the walkie talkie from his belt, letting my one hand roam into his hair pulling it hard. "Ow." Nick mumbled.

"Just making sure it's real. Because people don't usually have real hair that looks that good," I said with a shrug. Nick looked at me a moment before calling in my location.

"I got her down and ready for some cuffs. Get over here before she slips out." Nick called through the walkie talkie before strapping it back on his belt.

"Bring me some popcorn!" I shouted, pressing the button down. Nick rolled his eyes.

"They aren't going to you know." He said.

"Oh I know, I'm insane though remember?" I asked.

"I don't think you're insane, I think you're a genius. This generation's MacGyver. I mean, when you got out of that jail in China with the world's best security when you were only twelve, man, when word got out I was like 'this chick must be a total package'. When they said you were insane, I called them insane honestly, because I know an insane person, could not get out of that prison.

"Thanks ButterCup, glad to know I have a number one fan. Cops are here." I muttered hearing the barking. "Make it look good." I whispered deviously before putting on my best terrified look.

"You're a good actor." Nick whispered. Then shoved me hard, standing up and rolling my on my stomach, roughly yanking my arms around with one good hand while another guy cuffed him.

"You caught Maxine with a broken wrist? Boy, you must be the best." One officer said.

"Why would you let yourself acquire the bruising?" The officer- probably Nick's dad- asked.

"I- she was fast sir." Nick mumbled.

"But if you caught her with one hand, you should be able to do it easily with two." A look of disappointment caught onto the officer's face before he looked at me with disgust.

"You are nothing but a rat. And you will wither and die in a cell." He spat on my face and I glared daggers at him, spitting right back. He glared at me and wiped it off.

"I'm glad I'm not related to you. You're own son jut caught me and all you can do is be disappointed? You wouldn't have a chance against me. Give this boy some credit, cause I'll be out by morning no doubt and if he thinks you're disappointed, he won't come after me again." I winked at Nick, but in such a way even he was wondering if I had. "You better apologize to him, or I'll be coming after you next, Walker. You're on my hit list now, I don't deal with the arrogant, self-centered ones. I end them. Watch your back." I snapped before being hauled off and shoved into a police car.

**SOOOOOOOO, what do you guys think? I got the idea reading another fanfic (Long Ride from Home) and was like 'OMS I gots an idea.' I can't promise to be posting often. Maybe once a week? But I got a few other stories going that I need to focus on too! If I get enough reviews and alerts and favorites I'll continue!**

**Soar on**

**T**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MR**

**So, hey guys, this story was ac slam dunk! Way bigger hit than I expected. And since I have so much support, here's the second chapter!**

**I HELP WRITE MAX'S PART!**

**Ignore the caps, that's Arch. He's annoying. I think he's my conscience. Which is weird because I expected a girl conscience since I'm a girl...**

**Anyways! Even if you think I'm insane, read on!**

**Nick**

I sighed to myself during the car ride home. Silent as always. "Nicolas, you caught the most wanted fugitive in the world with a broken wrist." In my dad's language, that was the closest to a 'good job' I was gonna get. And an apology was one hundred and fifty percent out of the question. The rest of the ride was awkward and silent. And when I got home, I immediately started on my chores. I had to do all the cleaning and cooking ever since mom died.

I thought about Max's offer. If I left, I could create my own name, be myself, no rules, no chores, just freedom. And with Max, my idol. I have to admit, I wanted to let her go the minute I caught her, tell her to hot wire a car and follow the highway. But I didn't. This was a once in a life time chance. I could finally be someone other than Nicolas Walker, the screw-up with daddy issues.

I sighed again as I cleaned my already clean room. What was there to clean anyways? Nothing, the house was spotless. I snatched my backpack from last school year out of my closet and dunped all the junk out. Who cares if I didn't go to college? FSU could find someone else to take my place. Dad didn't even know I got accepted to that college. He'd die if he knew it was for the arts. But what can I say? I'm an artist in the making. One of my paintings- I can only do them in school because dad would flip if he saw me using acrylics in his house- sold for five thousand dollars, cash.

I tossed in a couple notepads and some pencils for when I was bored on the road. Then some jeans, tee shirts, and an extra pair of converse just in case. "I'll get the money last." I mumbled to myself, throwing in all kinds of things. I tightened the brace on my arm and added in a couple photos of me and mom before she died.

I hated looking at those pictures, because I missed her so much, but they were a reminder that I was once a kid, and not always my father's robot. After I was done packing, I shut and locked my door, and scribbled out a quick note for when my dad got the spare key and came in my room

_Don't try to find me, I'm gonna find my place in this world. This isn't my home anymore, it never was, I hope your life is better without me, seeing as I'm nothing but a disappointment to you._

I read it over once, tossed it on my bed, and slipped out the window, expertly sliding down the side of my house. It was nine now. I'd wait one more hour to bust her out.

With nothing to do, I walked all the way to the graveyard and found my mother's tombstone. It was marble, with an angel guarding her. The angel was my idea. I painted it and set it over mom after the funeral. I smiled at the dark wings. I was trying to make a representation of me in a way.

To show her how much I missed her, and how we were always together, even apart. "I know you're probably mad at me, but I don't belong here anymore. I'm sick of being nothing but a shadow. I wanna make a name for myself. I wanna be someone that nobody will ever forget. Max can pull the strings for me. I'm sorry if I disappointed you too. I love you mom, I hope one day I can be who you wanted me to. But for now, I'm a fugitive." I whispered, and walked away.

As I did, a sharp breeze ran through my hair that seemed to be going towards the jail. I smiled to myself. It was impossible, but I think my mom heard me, I think she wanted me to go with Max. I think she believed in me. And I knew she was watching over me every step of the way.

**Line Break**

I had just withdrawn ten thousand dollars from the bank acoount, and now I was cutting up the debit card with the pocket knife I brought with me. After that was done I tossed the pieces in the air and let the breeze carry them away.

Then off I went towards the jail. Max got maximum security with at least five cops guarding the cell door and three guarding the window. Good thing I was prepared. I hid in some bushes and took my dart gun out of my bag.

"Nighty night, doofuses." I muttered, before aiming and firing. Because of my skills, that one dart got all three of them, grazing their necks, but just enough to insert the medicine. They all yelped and got their guns out. One guy took a step forward, and crumpled. "Ernie! What's wrong?" One guy said, rushing to his side, then slowing, then dropping his gun. I snickered as he fell, passed out as well. And then the third guy just dropped.

"Phase one, check, phase two, don't fail me." I mumbled, walking over to the building, taking the guns, stuffing two in my backpack and using the third one to shoot through the barred window. I heard a yell an instantly felt guilty for shooting someone, but kept on going until I had to reload, then went to go again when someone snatched it out of my hand and aimed it at me. I yelped and jumped back as a bullet whizzed right in between my legs.

There was laughter as Max's face appeared through the cage window. "I wasn't actually going to shoot you. Have a little faith, huh?" She winked at me and spun around. I heard five more shots, then silence.

There was some ruffling, some jingling, and then the creaking of a door opening.

A few minutes later, max joined me, sprinting passed, and snatching my backpack away. "Come on hot shot! Daddy's on our tail!" Max called as I took off. Daddy? Oh God. My father? I glanced back and there he was, shooting at us as he ran. I gulped and sped up closer to Max.

"We need to get out of here now." I decided.

"Nah? What was your first clue? The bullets or the fact that you're breaking Maximum Ride out?" Max asked sarcastically. I shrugged and all the sudden felt a jolt of pain in my leg. It crumpled under me and I collapsed. Max stopped and aimed the gun at the cops, shooting and shooting.

Then aimed it at my head, her foot on my chest. "One step closer and I'll blow his brains out!" Max shouted, everyone slowed down, but kept going. Max shot and I winced. The bullet smacked the ground, jut barely grazing my ear, then shot back up into the trees from impact. By this time everyone stopped.

"Nicolas?" That was my dad's voice.

"Back up pops, you're all going to drop your guns or he gets it!" Max shouted. Everyone started to slowly put their guns down, except my father.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Dad commanded. Max yanked me to my feet and wrapped and arm around my neck, squeezing tight so I was couldn't breathe. I clawed out her arm, but that was pointless.

"Help." I managed to get out as she raised the gun to my head. She was a traitor. She just wanted to escape. That's all. She was gonna kill me. Resent suddenly bubbled inside of me as I kicked and squirmed.

"I will shoot you if you don't stop moving, and it won't be in your head." Max snarled. I slowed my thrashing to a stop and slumped helplessly, forcing myself to stay calm and take in what little air I could.

"Look, just let the boy go, Miss, and you can go off." One officer said.

"Tempting, but I can't trust you. You will stay where you are and I will take the boy with me. When he comes back, which he will if he cooperates, then you will know I'm gone." And with that, Max started inching us into the woods, and after we were completely out of sight, she grabbed my hand and started running. I didn't object until we got to the edge of the woods.

"Good acting, hot shot!" Max smiled at me and patted my head.

"What? You weren't really gonna shoot me back there?" I asked, a little confused.

"Nicky, have some faith would you? I wasn't going to shoot you. We made a deal remember? And I hold myself to my promises. We need to make a stop at HQ, and then we'll be on our way to Paris." Max explained, as we walked on.

"Paris? Oh my God! Paris?" I snapped quietly.

"I go everywhere. But come on, who expects to find a fugitive in a city of love? Well, this what they'll think. It's the least likely place for me to go, which makes it the most likely place. But I never go to the same place twice and I've already been to Paris. Btu since I got a sidekick, we'll be going." Max said simply.

"So in other words, they think you won't go to Paris because they know that you know it's the last place they'd look for you, and that makes it the first?" I asked a little confused, trying to confirm. Max nodded.

"I got some friends in low places too. Especially in Europe. After Paris, we go to Italy cause I need to catch up with an old friend." Max added casually as she led me across streets and passed building, not trying to hide herself at all. Very cocky. I liked that.

I took on some details I had missed this morning, like how her chocolate eyes had green flecks in them. And how her straight brown hair had blonde highlights with one chunk of red that was side bangs. Her skin was tan and she seemed really confident.

"So, do we go undercover or anything?" I asked, Max laughed lightly and ruffled my hair like I was a kid. Though I was older and taller, she made me feel like I was four and three feet shorter than her.

"Oh no silly, we be ourselves basically. Did you bring any cash?" Max asked, searching through my backpack that she stole and successfully pulling out thirty dollars. "I need some new shades, and clothes." She added, pulling on her stained tank top. I nodded in understanding as she continued to rummage through the pack.

"Oh my God? How much money did you bring Nick?" Max asked, looking at the cash a little bewildered.

"I wasn't sure so I brought ten thousand." I shrugged as Max froze on the street we were crossing. A car blasted its horn at Max, not stopping. I yanked her on the sidewalk and flipped the person off as he shouted some bad things at her. Max yanked a gun out of the bag and shot the back of the car. It swerved and crashed. Max set the gun back in my backpack and casually walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Did you kill him?" I demanded.

"No. I shot his hand." Max shrugged and walked off down an alley. I followed, rather annoyed at her ease with shooting someone. After taking a few turns, we entered an abandoned warehouse and Max walked up the stairs with me trailing her. "Yo Ari, I got a new recruit." Max snapped, opening the door. He looked about me age, and smiled at Max, then frowned at me.

"Max, knock him out and let's get out of here, two people is hard enough. But three?" Ari glared at me.

"Ari, please. Just let him tag along for now. He brought ten thousand! We can actually sleep in a hotel tonight instead of in an alley!" Max said excitedly, as if a hotel was a mansion. I began to wonder if her life was as wonderful as I thought it was.

Ari smiled at the Max's face lit up. I could tell he cared about her just by that loving smile. "Alright, but only because of the cash." He added, looking at me.

"Thanks Ari! You're the best." Max hugged Ari tight and smiled at me reassuringly. I began to wonder if this was the same girl who killed seven officers with only her bare hands, if this was the girl who played guys to get their money, if this was the same girl who could break at of any prison, because right now, she looked like a regular teenager, getting the new iPhone.

"Come on boys!" She slung an arm around Ari's shoulders, than mine. "Let's go get those tickets to Paris" I liked how she said Paris with a french accent. It sounded beautiful ,her voice was like silk. I'd always had a crush on the great Maximum Ride, but now that we met in person, it was like love at first sight. _You're insane, Nick, Max is not looking for a relationship, she's looking for a place to get tickets to Paris... the most romantic city in the world._

**Okay, so there's chapter 2! Hoped you liked it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED, AND VR IS GOING TO SAY GOODBYE BEFORE I CAN START SINGING.**

**Yup, no singing Arch! Anyways...**

**Soar on**

**T**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MR**

**Max**

I laid down on the hotel bed. Newbie was on the couch and Ari was on the other bed. I sighed, noticing both of them were asleep, and decided I'd take a walk. I roamed through the woods aimlessly for awhile, just thinking. Then, I climbed up in a tree, and I began to cry. I cried for everyone I had ever killed, and for everyone I had ever hurt. I slipped the knife out of my pocket and made a new cut, on my leg this time. Each scar I had represented a day I killed someone. I had a lot.

The pain was something I was used to, but it still hurt. I knew I deserved much worse than that though.

Being alone felt good. It was the only time I could be who I used to be. A sensitive little girl who just wanted to have fun. Around everyone though, I was just a killer. Someone who takes people out mercilessly. Sometimes I wish people would stop and think about what I've been through. But they don't.

Except Nick. I don't know how I was his idol. I don't how he looked up to me. And I don't know why he didn't leave me in that cell to die, but he didn't. He was different. Who knows? Maybe I want ditch him in Paris, or kill him in his sleep. Maybe, for once in my life, I can have a real friend who I can talk to about anything, who can know when I need a hug, and when I need sarcasm. Maybe Nick can be the guy to save me from myself.

I sighed and laughed. It was impossible, he just wanted to tag along to get away from his dad and that depressed old town he lived in.

**Line Break**

"Ah, Paris! Who else loves this place?" I asked, slugging Ari lightly remembering the girl he met. A light blush crept on his face at the memory before disappearing. "Maybe you can find her." I said, bumping into him and laughing at the look on his face before he picked me up by my waist and spun me around. It was nice after that _long _plane ride on standby so we had to sit closer to the back.

"So, Nicky, just lay low and follow moi!" I said, after Ari let me down. Nick snorted.

"Oh, so we're speaking the language now? You should work on your accent." he snapped sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, jogging off towards the hotel we would be staying at.

When I got there, I paid cash for a two bedroom room and headed off. Two hours later, the boys came in to find me chilled out on a bed, looking up tourist sights on Ari's laptop.

"We are so going to the Eiffel tower!" I exclaimed, a little too excitedly.

"Max-"

"Please Ari! We didn't get to go last time!" I pleaded, giving him my Bambi eyes.

"Fine, but not till the end of the trip, okay?" I hugged Ari and nodded.

"Oh look at that, Maxie has a heart somewhere in there." Nick snapped, being his sarcastic self. I growled and slapped him, or tried to. He caught my wrist, and laughed. I tried to punch him, and he caught my wrist again. "I have had some martial arts training Max. I didn't want to be completely helpless against a criminal." Nick smirked at me as Ari watched, trying hard not to laugh. He bit his bottom lip.

"Shut up Ari!" I snarled, as Nick cross my arms and spun me around. I tried to kick him, but he easily stopped me with his foot since I couldn't see where I was kicking. Nick shoved me on my bed and snickered. I growled at him and stood up, brushing myself off. "You better sleep with your eyes open." I snapped.

"If it means I get to see your purty face." Nick purred in a southern accent and winked at me. I went to smack him and he ducked, laughing.

"Ari! Why don't you kill him?" I snapped, only to find him laughing. I growled and rolled my eyes, storming out of there.

I walked down the stairs and out of the lobby, strolling down the street nonchalantly with my hands in my pockets.

"Maxie! Why don't you come buy some bread huh?" Someone called. I smiled and spun around, jogging across the street over to a bread stand and smiling at my old friend.

"Sam! I thought you were still in England!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Well, I just had to come to this city! Isn't it just beautiful?" I loved Sam's British accent. It was so awesome. Plus, I had a crush on him because of that accent.

"Yeah, it really is. I see your accent hasn't changed yet." I smirked, shoving him playfully.

"Oh come on Maxie, I'll never loose the accent you fell in looooovvveee with!" Sam said in a sing-song voice. I punched his arm lightly and he laughed. "If I remember right, you even kissed me goodbye!" Sam whispered, wriggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and slapped ten bucks down on the table.

"Hey, where you heading next? Maybe you'll see me there?" Sam asked, handing me a loaf of bread.

"Sam, you know I can't tell you where I'm going next, and I already got a tag along. But, if I'm ever not wanted by the popo, I'll give you a call." I said, ripping a piece of bread off the loaf and biting into it.

"But I'm gonna see you again before you leave, right? I'm looking forward to another goodbye kiss." Sam said, winking at me. I smiled.

"Maybe, but just in case I don't," I gave Sam a quick kiss. "Bye Sammy, see ya, didn't change your number right?" I called as I walked away.

"N- nope!" I smirked at Sam when I noticed he was shaking a little as I glanced back. "Bye Max!" He called and I headed off towards the hotel. I ate a third of the bread on the way there and spilt the rest in half. When I got to the hotel, I handed Ari one piece.

"Where's Nick?" I asked, noticing he wasn't here.

"He said he was looking for you. I figured you two caught up by now." I snorted.

"Why would that brainless wannabee come looking for me?" I asked.

"Cause Ari told me what happened last time you were here." I spun around to find Nick casually leaning against the door frame and glared at Ari.

"It was three years ago. Nobody remembers." I snarled.

"Max, I would never forget that." Nick reasoned, as if his opinion mattered.

"I did! Until you fools brought it up!" I snapped, shoving the bread into Nick's mouth. He started choking.

"Uh... Max, you just killed him." Ari snapped, watching Nick drop to his knees clawing at his throat. I smirked.

"What Paris incident are we talking about?" I asked innocently.

"The one where..." Nick started coughing and he couldn't talk anymore, he tried smacking his own back, pushing down on his stomach, but he was choking, and nothing was helping.

"Max, are you gonna let him die?" Ari asked, not sounding surprised at all. I shrugged and twisted my fingers Nick's hair, pulling his head up to face me.

"Do you want to die today?" I growled, kneeling down so I was face to face with him, our noses inches apart. Nick shook his head. I was kind of surprised at how he'd gone to a hacking mess to breathing slowly through his nose.

"Look, I'm fine with letting you die, it's a dog eat dog world. You're a freaking chihuahua and I'm the Rottweiler, one step out of line, and I'll squash you like a fly. Now I'm gonna help you, you're gonna be grateful, and you're gonna keep your mouth shut, got it?" Nick nodded. I stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach. The food must've dislodged cause he's chewing it now, and then swallowing. Ew! Who does that?

"Now that I can breathe again, you broke my rib, and I'm not a chihuahua, I'm a Pit Bull." Nick snapped, throwing on some shades and smirking.

"If the rapper counts!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm a good rapper too, and I play a mean harmonica." I could tell Nick was winking at me, even with the shades on. I flicked his head.

"Boys are so hopeless!" I said, collapsing on the bed behind me. Nick collapsed next to me.

"Girls are so hopeless!" He said back, mimicking my voice.

"I'm gonna take a shower, keep your pants on please." Ari muttered.

"No promises!" Nick shouted, as Ari walked off. I rolled my eyes and hit his chest, not to hurt him surprisingly.

"You know, I'm fine with no jeans." Nick smirked and I was going to slap him, then got an idea.

"Oh, you know what, I bet you are." I said, fluttering my lashes innocently. "Maybe we just need to take them off..." My voice trailed off as I tugged on his belt lightly. This would be fun. Nick gulped and nodded, undoing his belt. I smiled at him, mentally encouraging him. He seemed to get the hint. I've never seen a boy so caught up in me before.

"Wait!" Nick snapped, putting his belt back on. "You're doing that little mind-game thing. You're probably gonna run off with all my jeans and tie them to flag poles are something." My jaw dropped. How the hell did he know exactly what I was going to do?  
"How'd you-?"

"We have this mental telepathy thing going, Max. just face it, were meant to be." Nick said, shrugging and leaning closer to me.

"Get your lips away from my sister!" Ari shouted suddenly and Nick jumped... into my lap. He sat there, staring at the closed bathroom door. I could hear the water running, Ari was in the shower.

"How'd he...?"

"We have this mental telepathy thing going, just face it, you're never hooking up with all this." I said, gesturing towards myself. Nick smirked and laid his head in my lap, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. I was going to object, really I was- okay, I wasn't going to make him move or anything, I was just going to object.

When out of nowhere he grabs my hand and somehow that silences me. He rubs his thumb on the back of my hand and smirks. "Have I rendered you speechless," He kissed my hand. "Milady?" There he went again, with that smug smile on his face.

"Shut it, Nicky, or my fist will be down your throat." I snapped.

"Don't you mean your tongue?" Nick asked.

"You're impossible!" I snapped, laying on my back. And was utterly disgusted when _he _laid on top of me. Using his weight to hold me down. Not that he weighed enough for me to not shove him off. He crossed his arms and set them on my collar bone, then rested his chin on his arms.

"Maxie likey!" He said, grinding a little against me. I snorted.

"Maxie grossed out...-ey?" I tried. Nick smirked, knowing he had me beat.

"So, what do ya say we go on a date? Top of the tower? My treat, I won't even push you off or anything if you kiss me right now." Nick whispered in my ear, his tongue brushing _my ear! _

"No!" I snapped.

"Then I'm going to push you off." Nick whispered, and I felt his teeth nibbling. He's known me for two freaking days. What a player.

"Fine! But only so I don't get pushed off!" I said finally. Nick smirked, and just before we kissed, BANG! The door flew off its hinges and I found my head being covered as splinters and plaster rained down. I knew Nick was protecting me, his body getting most of the damage. And then he looked up.

"Dad?" Nick asked, surprised.

"Nick?" Officer Walker asked.

"What are you doing here?" They demanded at the same time. Look out hell, father and son are coming to join!

**I WROTE MOSTLY NICK'S PARTS IN THIS ONE! **

**Yup, Arch sure did, and had a fun time with it too...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I- I MEAN, VR, LOVES THE FEEDBACK!**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own MR**

**Fang**

"What are you doing in Paris?" I shouted, jumping off of Max and glaring at my dad.

"Looking for this fugitive! And I see she has a sidekick!" My dad snapped.

"So what if she does? I'm more accepted by a killer than my own father!" I shouted, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max sneaking out the window while everyone watched the father/son showdown.

"That's crazy! Get your stuff! You're coming with me-" Ari chose this moment to walk out of the shower in only a towel.

"Nicky, you got an extra set of..." Ari's voice trailed off. "Who the hell are you people and what are you doing in my apartment?" Ari shouted, as if he wasn't Max's brother.

"She has another sidekick?" My dad asked, confused.

"Cover's blown, you're screwed kid, see you suckers!" And with that, Ari grabbed the pack as he sped over to the window and jumped out. We all stood in an awkward silence, I think it was mostly because of the towel that was hooked to the window that Ari hadn't taken with him. And then, all the sudden, the towel was yanked out of sight by a hand and then there was another minute of awkward silence.

"What are you staring at! Get them!" My dad shouted, everyone took off, except for my dad. "You're coming home with me. What were you thinking when you came with that girl? And were you about to kiss her?" Dad sounded outraged.

"So what? Max doesn't judge me like you do! She gets me! I'm not some failed experiment to her!" I yelled, absolutely furious.

"She's a killer, Nick! She'll kill you! If you come with me now, I can let you slide on probation." Dad reasoned.

"Not a chance. She's not gonna kill me." I snapped.

"What would your mother think?" Dad muttered, glaring at me.

"My mother? Oh don't you dare talk about _my _mother? For one, I'm not her B****! for another, she loved me! I wasn't some broken toy! Screw you! Screw authority! Screw the freaking world!" I shouted, punching my dad in the face. He spun and fell hard, out cold. I shook my fist. "That's for Max." I kicked him hard and heard a crack in the general area of his ribs. "And that's for me."

And with that, I hopped out the window myself. I sprinted down the roads, not looking back, not looking for Max.

"Yo! You Nick?" Someone shouted, I glanced to my left and slowed down when I saw the boy manning the bread stand.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Here. Tell Max I wish her safe travels." The boy handed me a loaf of bread and I found myself wondering why in hell would Max want to give me bread? I shrugged it off and ran down an alley, passing streets, buildings, and people as I went. _Think like Max, why bread? _I wondered, biting into it as I ran. Friendship bread... that tasted like paper. I glanced down to see a piece of paper sticking out of the bread and quickly yanked it out, opening the note as I ran.

_If you're reading this, you aren't arrested, or dead. Congrats! I'll be on the other side of Paris, by the Eiffel Tower at midnight. You better not bring your daddy, or hell will break loose. Don't worry about towel boy, we caught up. See you soon_

_Maximum Ride_

_P.S Keep the bread, I'm starving!_

I smirked and ripped the note to shreds, letting piece after piece fly as I ran.

It took a whole two hours to get to the Eiffel tower, and once there, it was nine. Of course, I saw Max there, hiding. If you weren't me, you wouldn't have seen her up in that tree.

"Max!" I called, she glanced over at me and smiled broadly.

"Look who decided to join the party?" She hopped out of the tree and smirked at me, ruffling my hair.

"Hey girl, I see you got away." I said, smirking and shaking my hair out.

"Yuppers!" She said and ruffled my hair up again. "I like it like that. Keep it like that." She insisted. I rolled my eyes but didn't bother fixing it.

"Come on, we're off to lunch!" Max said, snatching the bread from my hands and gobbling it down.

**Line Break**

Why did Max call it lunch if we didn't eat till ten at night? I don't know. Maybe she's still on American time or something like that. Anyways. While we were eating our spaghetti with meatballs, (Don't lie, we all know you said that with a french accent)) the ever-gorgeous Max suddenly gave me a smile. I froze. It was a genuine, sweet smile.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscience since I had a bunch of spaghetti hanging out of my mouth. I began slurping it up again while Max just shook her head.

"Oh I don't know." She mumbled.

"Maxie has a crush on Nicky, doesn't she?" I accused, smirking.

"I don't have crushes on four year olds." Max muttered, rolling her eyes and wiping the sauce off my chin with a napkin. Time slowed down as Max did that. I bit my lip and chewed on it as she set the napkin down next to my plate and went back to her garlic bread.

"Nickford, your drooling, darling." Max cooed, smirking triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and shut my jaw.

"Don't worry, man, I drooled over that waitress behind Max too." Ari said just loud enough for Max to her. She spun around and I smiled a full-out toothy grin at her as she glared back at us two guys. Then, looked at my teeth for a moment. Huh?

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed, getting odd looks from tables nearby. My smile faded and she stood up, pulling my lip down and opening my mouth. WTH? She looked in my mouth and smiled.

"Fang. You only have one sharp canine. The other one is chipped."

"You did that." I mumbled. Though it sounded more like "Ew, dii, da."

"And that one canine is really sharp, so your new name is Fang!" Max explained, sitting back down and wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Fang huh? It'd be nice if I could make you scream my new name." I said, winking at her. She scowled, getting what I meant and kicked me from under the table. I yelped and after that little fiasco, we talked about plans and stuffs and then went to a new hotel.

"Night boys!" Max called from her spot on the bed. Ari got the other bed, and I got the couch.

"Night giirrrrllll!" I said, smirking to myself as Max threw a pillow at me. "Keeping it!" I snapped.

"Fine! It touched you! I don't want it anyways!" Max snapped. I tossed it back at her and she shrieked and threw it back at me.

"You didn't have a problem playing with my mouth earlier." I said, throwing it back, Ari chose that moment to sit up however and it hit him in the head. Max and I laughed as Ari growled.

"Night you two. Now shut it before I do it for you." I shrugged off Ari's threat.

After Max and Ari were asleep, I tiptoed- actually, for me tiptoeing is just walking since I'm naturally silent- over to Max;s bed and laid down. I stayed clear on my side, much space in between us, throwing a blanket over myself instead of going under the covers.

I would've slept on the couch, but from past experiences, I know how much my neck hurts the next morning. I honestly stayed on my side, and just before I fell asleep. Someone whimpered. Max curled up against me, burying her head in my chest.

"Please stop." She whispered. "I don't wanna be a killer." I blinked at what Max said. Someone had made her like this? I stroked her hair absently.

"Shhh, sleep." I mumbled, and Max instantly relaxed against me, her eyes fluttered.

"Thanks Fang." She muttered, before falling back asleep.

"No problem." I whispered.

**I WROTE A LITTLE BIT OF BOTH! EXCEPT AT THE END, IT WAS TOO SWEET TO BE ME... Arch writes sweet parts too, though he'll never admit it! Review please! I love feedback to know what to improve on or change, or maybe even suggestions that would be an awesome addition to the story and its plot line! OH! AND WE ANSWER QUESTIONS! AND QUESTIONS, RANDOM ONES ARE TOTALLY NORMAL ONES!**

**Soar on**

**VR and ARCH**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own MR**

**Max**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, but was too tired to open my eyes. I curled up closer to the heat that was oh-so close. A shiver ran down my spine as my hands tightened their grip on the shirt and I moved against the heat. There was a quiet chuckle that brought me out of my dazed and tired state. I blinked once, and saw nothing but black in my view.

Immediately, last night came rushing back to me. Him in my bed, him stroking my hair, me encouraging it before I fell back asleep. I sighed. Was there any point in breaking his face? I had led him on. But I had to keep my rep up, show Fang he shouldn't mess with me.

So, even though I loved the warmth that radiated off of him, and wished I could stayed cuddled their forever, I tightened my grip on his shirt and shoved him off the bed, me pouncing with him as I pinned him to the ground.

"Listen," I growled. "If you're ever in the same bed as me again, I will personally rip that pretty little face off, slowly and painfully." I growled through clenched teeth, before pulling my fist back to land one solid punch to his jaw.

"You think my face is pretty?" Fang asked, squirming under me in a way that kinda felt good. I shook my head and glared at the boy. I thought I liked him. Key word there, thought. It was only because I had lack of intimacy for... years and he was hot. And because he had a crush on me. Just a school boy crush that's meaningless, but still... it was something.

I sighed again and lowered my fist to his chest slowly, not bothering to hit him "No, it's not pretty. It's chiseled." I mumbled that last part to myself, but the idiot still found it in him to smirk. I slapped him.

"Max likes me!" Fang screamed, I shoved a hand over his mouth, biting my lip as he licked it. I kept it there, glancing at Ari. He stirred, but otherwise, was asleep. I silently thanked my brother for being a heavy sleeper and looked down at Fang, who was still licking my hand in an attempt to get it off of his mouth.

"You really think that work? Hon, I've fought men, five to one, my hands have been bitten, licked, cut, stabbed, shot, broken, you have no affect." I whispered. He stopped trying to maneuver his tongue through my fingers and closed his mouth under my hand. I wiped his saliva off on his shirt sleeve and just looked at him a moment.

Fang stared into my eyes with his black ones, that kinda seemed like the color of a midnight blue in the darkness, and not so much dark brown anymore. It was such an intense stare down I didn't hear Ari wake up. "I'm sorry you have so many scars." Fang whispered, trailing a finger down a scar on my cheek. "It must be hard sometimes." He didn't seem to notice Ari was awake either.

"Wow, a serious Fang? That's new. And yeah, I guess it is hard sometimes. Ari's great and all for company, but I still feel really alone. And my fights are all alone. Yeah, it's definitely hard." I whispered, looking at something just to the left of Fang.

"I admire you for that, Max. you took the beatings, the pain, the torture, the everything, and still got up, that signature smirk on your face, and took the world by surprise. You taught me life isn't just a bowl of happiness with a glass of love on the side- don't ask where I got that from, I don't even know- and that it can really be hell. That there's worst stuff than a robot father that wants a robot child." I think that's the most I ever heard Fang say. Ever.

"It's still screwed up though. Everyone needs a dad in their life. Ari was mine since my real one..." My voice trailed off and Fang and I locked eyes again. He knew it wasn't a good subject, that it was something to hold off on asking about, so he nodded in understanding.

I sat there on top of Fang, holding his shoulders for what seemed like forever, and he laid there, staring back into my eyes, for what seemed like forever. Finally, the sound of someone clearing their throat made us both snap our heads to the left.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, guys. But, we should probably get out of here before they come looking for us." Ari said, sounding genuinely sorry that he woke up during such an intense moment in time. I shrugged and stood up, helping Fang to his feet.

"You're right. We'll have to leave Paris today. But could we please see the Eiffel Tower first, Ari?" I begged with my chocolate Bambi eyes. Ari squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, annoyed.

"You know what? Fine. Go ahead. You go have fun while I hack into databases and get us plane tickets and crap." Ari muttered viciously.

"Thanks, R! Love ya! Come on Fangles, let's go to the Effiel Tower!" I hugged Ari and kissed his cheek before grabbing Fang's wrist and running out of the hotel.

"Max, you forgot two very important things." Fang mumbled.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"One, you left the backpack, two, you are in your cute pajamas." Fang checked me out right there, knowing I knew what he was doing, then winked at me with that smirk on his face. I growled in frustration and hurriedly ran back into the room, changing into my clothes in the bathroom and grabbing the pack on the way out.

I grabbed Fang's hand and we ran together, sprinting down the stairs (elevators are overrated) and down the halls, out the doors and towards the gorgeous tower, neither of us stopping or slowing.

**Line Break**

When we got to the top, half my body was hanging over the edge as I stared at the view in awe. It was so amazing, so beautiful. I teetered a little, being on my tiptoes stomached pressed against the railing. Instantly, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the rail. The jolt surprised me and I elbowed the person in the gut, spinning around to see Fang there, gasping for breath but his arms still loosely around my waist.

"Why'd you grab me?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"I thought you were going to fall." Fang said honestly, through clenched teeth.

"Well I wasn't." I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't realize you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Fang whispered teasingly.

"You were hogging the right said!" I snapped.

"And you were cuddling against me like my last girlfriend, only more desperate." Fang shot back, amusement hinting in his eyes as he smirked at me. That beautiful smirk... that I was about to slap off his face.

His head snapped to the side and there was an unmistakable cracking noise as he fell and hit the ground hard. His chest unmoving. "Haha, very funny Fang. Get up." I muttered, lightly kicking him. No movement. "Fang, get up!" I said more urgently, glancing around.

I knelt down next to him and tapped his face. His cold face. Just this morning his body radiated with heat. And now that heat was fading rapidly. "Get. Up." I snarled, moving his neck back to an angle that looked correct. I was panicky, no air came from his nose or mouth. He didn't breathe move, twitch, and I could feel my eyes tearing up.

How hard had I hit him? I didn't think it was that hard? Could I have really just killed Fang?a tear slipped out of my eye. I don't cry. Why was I crying over some boy I had just met a few days ago? It hit his cheek and I wiped it away.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd cry over me." Fang whispered snidely, opening his eyes.

"YOU JERK!" I screamed, slapping him again and standing up. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" I screamed at him, shaking horribly as I sat down, crying, my head between my knees. God, why did he have to do that? I knew it was just a joke, Ari played dead a couple times, but that had really scared me.

Fang sat next to me and pulled me in his lap, rocking me gently. "I'm sorry, it was just a joke. You kill people all the time, I'd figured you'd just throw my body over and be done with it." Fang muttered, gesturing towards the rail. I banged on his chest, furious with him. Thoguh I wasn't actually trying to hurt him.

"I hate you!" I whispered, wiping my tears away.

"Love you to, Maxie." Fang said, though the smirk wasn't there. And neither was the mocking tone.

"Shut up, lying-idiot-jerk, with emo hair!" I snapped, though I hugged Fang tight as he held me, and I seriously hated _myself _for that. He didn't seem to mind that I was choking him cause I was hugging his neck so tight.

"Okay." He whispered, and that one word caught me off guard entirely. I gave my friend a bewildered look.

"Okay? I called you a lying-idiot-jerk and you say okay?"

"I kinda am. I just thought you really wouldn't care. If I would've known you cared so much, I wouldn't have done that." Fang said, that smirk back on his face. I shoved him and stood up, kicking his foot.

"Come on LIJ, I need some new clothes, and so do you."

"Oh joy, clothes shopping." Fang said sarcastically.

"We're gonna have a blast!" I shrieked excitedly like one of my friends in California would. Fang rolled my eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me along. "Isn't the view just beautiful?' I asked him, staring over the horizon once more.

"Just like you." Fang said quietly, well, I think he did. But he was still dragging me and I couldn't see his face. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind living up here." He said louder.

"Mean either. I think one day, if I'm ever not a criminal anymore, I'll come here and live." I muttered. Fang stopped.

"Wanna do something really stupid?" He asked. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"Cause officer jerkweed is heading our way at top speed." Fang spun me around and dragged me in the other direction, I scrambled for a bit before picking up my pace and following.

"Uh, Fang, how stupid we talking?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" He shouted over the gun fire.

"Not much." I snapped. Fang glanced over the railing, grabbed my arm and ran faster, only, he changed direction.

"Looks like I don't either!" He shouted, jumping over the rail, and pulling me with him. Our eyes locked, the world spun, and the air whooshed around us. And we both knew, that this was the end.

**THE LAST PART WAS MY IDEA. Yes, Arch is quite an insane one. Anyways, you wanna know if they live or die? Then I suggest you review.**

**Soar on**

**VR and Arch**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fang**

I pulled Max close to me and she buried her face in my chest as we fell. People screamed, bullets were shot. Max was yelling insults into my shirt, and my dad had this terrified look on his face. But it slowly faded as I fell faster, and it wasn't because I was practically committing suicide.

It was because he knew what I was about to do. He knew exactly where this was heading. I snickered to myself. Five more seconds and we'll be dead. Four... three... two...

I rolled my shoulders and snapped my wings out, holding Max tight. Her back just barely touched the concrete as I flapped hard. My wings screamed in protest but Max couldn't die.

I was hovering about a hundred feet off the ground when Max finally pulled back and looked at me. "How are we...?" And then she saw my wings, and instead of screaming, and pushing me away, she beamed at me.

"That is so wicked. Are they real?" She traced a finger over one of my midnight blue- almost black- wings all the way to my back. "That's so sick." Max decided. I nodded.

"I just ripped a good shirt." I muttered, realizing another reason for why it had hurt so much when I opened my wings. My stupid shirt didn't have slits in it and the wings had to make their own holes to get through.

Max laughed. "God, they're beautiful." She mumbled, running a hand over the feather, her other arm was hooked tightly around my neck, and her legs were tangled with mine.

"I hate them. But I guess they are." I mumbled looking at my wings. "It hurt like hell to have them put on. I had to take a special pill every hour of everyday for a whole year and they slowly grew out of my back."

"Uh Fang, can you fly fast?" Max asked. I shrugged.

"Pretty fast, why?"

"They're coming for us." Max whispered, and I looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, the cops were heading straight for us. I flapped my wings a few times, gaining momentum as bullets whizzed by.

"It's okay, we'll be safe-" I yelped in pain and Max screamed as we lost momentum. I flapped hard with my one good wing, while the one that had just been shot kinda twitched, hanging by my side. I bit my lip. It felt like it was burning.

We fell towards the ground in choppy circles, my one wing barely slowing us down enough that we didn't kill ourselves when we landed, both rolling on the ground.

"Whoa! Talk about a thrill ride!" Max shouted as she jumped up and took off. I stood up slowly, my wing screaming as I slowly retracted it. The other one was already in.

"Stupid little cops that are such..." Yeah, I basically cussed them out while I got my wing tucked in before following Max at a sprint. When we finally caught up, I realized we weren't headed for the hotel.

"What about towel boy?" I shouted, glancing back to make sure the cops weren't in earshot.

"If we go back we'll only put him in danger too. We're leaving him behind and I'll get a hold of him later!" Max called over the wind and panting as we ran.

I followed her as she turned down alleys and streets. "see the train up ahead?" She shouted. I nodded, my awesome eyesight spotting it easily. "We need to find an unlocked door cart!" She shouted. I gave her a confused look before it all clicked together.

"Got it!" I shouted, speeding up. I gotta give Max some credit for never being more than a foot behind me. My speed was almost inhuman. And then I began to wonder. A few clues pieced together.

She didn't freak out when she saw my wings

Her speed is almost inhuman

Maximum Ride can get out of the most secure prisons

It could only mean one thing. Max wasn't normal either. I glanced at her. She couldn't have wings, could she?

I remembered something from last night. Max had said she was made into a killer in her sleep. What if, her skills had been enhanced? But by whom? Who would do that to her?

Gears turned in my head as I ran alongside the train, letting the cart-thingies pass me by before finding one with an unlocked door. I jumped and grabbed onto it, pulling it open as I did. Max

tried to jump in, but slipped and was now running alongside the train, holding on tight to the open door. I climbed in and reached my hand out to her.

"Come on!" I shouted. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up before slamming the door. We both collapsed on our backs panting. It was pitch black in here, and even with my enhanced night vision I could only just see Max's outline before she yanked a cord and the light turned on. One dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling revealed hay stacked up on each side, and bags of fruit and veggies.

"Well, we won't go hungry." I panted. Max smirked.

"Sure won't. Now let's see that wing of yours." She whispered as I sat up. Reluctantly, I gently pulled my wing out of its socket since it could barely move on its own now. Max ran her fingers of the hole in my wing and looked at her hand. Blood. Nothing but blood.

"This is gory." She whispered, taking a closer look. "This might hurt." She added.

"Wait don't- ow!" I snapped as a sharp sudden pain shot through my wing. She discarded a feather on the ground. "Don't- ow, pull- ow, my- ow, feathers- ow, out- ow!" Six feathers gone now. I watched her, trying hard to contain my yelps as she pulled them out until the area around the bullet hole was bare. I gulped.

"What are you...?" She pulled a bottle of water out of the backpack that we still had and cleaned the blood off. I winced.

"First you pluck me, then you rinse me, I must be thanksgiving dinner." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh no darling, chicken dinner actually." Max muttered as she yanked something out from the hole that sent a small scream out of my lips. My wing was throbbing now, and to my horror, here was a small white stick thing in her hand.

"You did not just-"  
"It was barely connected, Fangles. Two bullets hit the exact same place. Not a regular injury I assure you. I had to." She mumbled, ripping one of my shirts into strips and laying me back down on my back. She set them over the wound and put duct tape on it so it would stay.

"That's gonna hurt when I take it off." I whispered, unable to move my wing without the tape pulling at my feathers.

"Don't move it, just get some sleep." Max said all leaderish-y. I chose that moment to yawn, and nodded. And even though I was one hundred percent against it, I slept.

**Line Break**

Ever fallen asleep on a train, and woke up in a soft, comfy bed laying next to someone you love? Me neither. But my head was on something and I opened my eyes to see Max. she was asleep with her head leaning against the haystacks. Where was my head then? On her lap of course. A small smile tugged on my lips before I gingerly sat up, stretching out my good wing as I watched Max sleep. I liked how she seemed so... nice maybe? When she slept. And she was almost smiling.

"Are you dreaming about me?" I whispered, smirking. As if to answer, she mumbled:

"Fang" I smirked.

"You're never gonna forget you said that." I said, shrugging with a grin on my face, her smile grew a bit, and then dropped as she whimpered.

"Fang stop." She mumbled twitching violently. "Stop." And all the sudden she was screaming for me to stop in her sleep. I rushed over and shook her awake. She took one look at me and her fist connected with my cheek. Guess what I landed on? If you said a pillow or a haystack you were wrong. If you guessed my hurt wing, ding, ding, ding, give yourself a pat on the back.

I yelped as Max blinked a few times, then realized what she did. "Sorry, Fang!" She said quickly, helping me to my feet and examining my face. "Where does it hurt?" She asked.

"My mouth, you punched me in the-" Okay, someone explain to me why she kissed me... and then of all times. My jaw ached even more, but why would I stop kissing her? Boy plus being seventeen equals no stoppy the kissing, no matter how much my jaw is screaming in protest as I deepen the kiss.

"Better?" Max asked, pulling away. I shook my head and pulled her into another kiss. No protest. I don't know what kind of nightmare she had, but who cares? We're making out people! A few minutes later, we were staring at each other in the dim light, my arms around her waist as her fingers entangled in my hair.

"Why did you just do that?" I asked. You don't just suddenly start liking someone in two days- or has it been three? It feels like forever with Max.

"Because... you're happy now right?" She asked. I nodded. "That's why." It was the nightmare.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, quietly. Max looked down at her shoes and nodded. "I wouldn't do that, whatever I did. What did I do?" I asked.

"At first you were nice. But I didn't give you what you wanted and you hurt me." She explained, sitting down and munching on a carrot.

"Is that why you kissed me?" I wondered out loud. Max shook her head.

"There was sparks in my dream when we kissed. I wanted to see if there would be sparks when we kissed for real." Max shrugged.

"Were there sparks?" I muttered, sitting across from her.

"Not sure. Have to kiss you again." She mumbled, before our lips locked. Okay, the world was right for now. Until, that is, the train cart thingy we were in exploded.

**ANOTHER CLIFFY! Yes Arch, they know. MAHAHAHAHA! SUCKAS! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN Arch, I'm writing this and I don't even know what's gonna happen next. That's right people, everything I write is what I like to call an: improv story.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**Soar on**

**VR & Arch**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own MR**

**Max**

I held tight to Fang as we were both propelled off the floor of the cart and he landed on top of me- go figure- yet I somehow guessed he did it purposely. Spreading his wings so they enveloped me in a kinda dome. His hurt wing was bleeding, and the duct tape ripped at his feathers, but he seemed determined to protect me through the explosion.

"Fang?" I whispered, once all the bombs were done killing the cart we were on. I felt sand in my shirt, and on my arms. We were in a desert. It didn't take much to realize that as I peaked through the feathers to see endless amounts of sand and some cactuses. (Cacti?) "Fangles?" I said again, noticing it seemed all hundred and ten pounds of the boy was on me. It honestly wasn't that much, but it bothered me that his eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving.

"Nicolas Ride!" I snapped, shoving him off if me. Fang lay limp as I scrambled to my feet. "Wake up! You have to wake up!" I shrieked kneeling down and shaking him hard. His chest didn't seem to be rising or falling, and I rolled him onto his stomach, tearing his already-ripped-shirt-from-opening-his-wings, off his back.

And what I saw, was pure horror. Blood covered all of Fang's back, most of the skin was burned off and a lot of small pieces of metal and glass stuck out in a sickening way.

I took a deep breath. _Get it together Max, you can handle this. You've seen much worse. _Slowly, I began plucking the pieces of metal and glass out of Fang's back. A small twitch from his wings coming with each piece I pulled out.

"You know, you're such an idiot. I was actually okay with having feelings for you, you jerk. And then you go and kill yourself... protecting a monster. Jerk!" I muttered, dislodging pieces from his wings.

"You... okay?" Fang gasped out, barely breathing as it was.

"Shhh, you jerk, save your breath." I whispered, pouring cool water on said Jerk's back. He yelped and sighed in relief.

"Sorry" Fang breathed out, and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You saved my life. But you shouldn't have. Fang, just rest for now, okay sweetheart?" I muttered as if he was as fragile as I felt.

"Mkay." He mumbled, and his breathing became somewhat even, yet jagged. I smiled and poured some more water on his back. Wiping away the blood and dead skin with his ripped up shirt and tearing a clean one into strips to bandage him up.

When I was finished, I sat there, sipping a bottle of water, careful to save it for when the dark angel woke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, brain! He is not a dark angel! You are not to think of him like that! He's just my... jerk of a boyfriend. I've only known him like two days. Was it even a good idea to kiss him? God, this is why the only man in my life is Ari- I'm calling Ari a man. Something is wrong with me. Majorly wrong." I muttered, looking at Fang thoughtfully. He seemed peaceful in his sleep, but he was sweating as if having a nightmare.

I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing it to the side out of his closed eyes. "Wake up for me, Fangalator." I mumbled.

"Fangalator, really Maxine?" He asked, opening one dark eye, then the other. They looked at me with a certain gaze that told me he had been up through my rant.

I hit his back lightly and he winced, closing his good wing tight and fluttering his worthless one. "can you kiss me and make it better?" Fang asked, with Bambi eyes. I smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "No, no, no! Maximum Ride if you don't kiss me right now I'll- oh screw the threat." Fang mumbled, sitting up and pulling me against him, kissing me roughly.

I sat there, surprised for a moment before kissing Fangles back. "You do realize either of us could be dead by morning, and that I'll eventually kick you to the curb, right?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Yup. But you're the only girl around I know so you'll do until then." Fang mumbled, being as french with me, as the country was.

About five minutes later, the heated make out session ended. Mostly because another train had passed and someone had roughly cleared their throat. I looked up to see a glaring Ari and innocently backed away from Fang.

"He gave me Bambi eyes!" I immediately defended.

"Max, I thought we were leaving him in Italy! And whoa, what's up with the wings, bro? I mean, I didn't think the avian breed was successful." Ari mumbled that last part under his breath.

"I know right? I mean, all the avians died out within the first week, like the erasers!" I said.

"Erasers? Wolf hybrids?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Yeah, I only know one person who's still alive with lupine DNA. And we're on our way over to her after we go stop by Iggy's place in Italy." I explained casually.

"Erasers used to chase me around when I started developing my wings. Making me fly before they were even halfway grown and I fully knew how to use them. It hurt like hell and it took all my willpower to hover just fifty feet off the ground." Fang shuddered, his back pain forgotten, as if he could remember everything that happened as if it was yesterday.

"Okay, does anybody realize I now have to give Fang the big bro speech? Cause I do!" Ari said loudly. I nodded and Fang looked up at Ari. My bro took a breath and then: "If you hurt Max, let's just hope I get to you first." He said simply. "You may resume make out session once I'm not around." Ari finished. I snickered at Fang's surprised reaction.

"Uh... okay." Fang muttered, slowly getting to his feet. I gave him a quick peck on the lips to which Ari gagged. I snickered and bumped my brother.

"Okay, we need to be in Italy yesterday." I told Ari as he whipped out his laptop and typed away. Ari never hooked us up, but a connection I had who could hack very easily always did. It only ever took one message from Ari and I and we had a private jet to wherever whenever. One way.

**Line Break**

Five hours later we were in a jet on our way to Italy. A medical team had helped Fang and explained to me what I needed to do to keep him healthy and everything not infected since we'd be on the move constantly. After they explained everything and I threw them overboard, I walked over to Fang.

"You need to take baths instead of showers for a week- avian healing time- and someone is going to need to help you get clean. You'll need to be re bandaged up once a day everyday for two weeks. And yes, you did remember to pack a swimsuit so you will be wearing that any time Ari and I help you get cleaned up. I recommend no sarcastic and or witty comments unless you wanna be eating your own teeth, now, any questions baby?" I asked politely.

"You know Max, I think you'd like it more if I wasn't wearing anything at all, and then you could wash all of-" Smack! Okay, I punched him in the chest for that pretty face's sake. But you better believe he was gasping for air.

"As stated before, any witty and or sarcastic comments will result in being punched." I patted Fang's head before walking back over to my seat and relaxing in the comfy chair.

Long after Ari was asleep, I had walked back over to a dozed-off Fang. "Figures, we can make out now and he's sleeping."

"No I'm not." Fang mumbled, opening his eyes. I roll mine.

"Why aren't you ever asleep?" I wonder. Fang pulled me onto his lap with so much force I didn't even realize I was straddling him until I was finished glaring at my perv of a boyfriend.

"I am asleep. You wake me up though, doll. This time, I'm glad you did." Fang winked at me before pulling me closer and kissing me.

"Yuck! Morning breath!" I whisper-shouted.

"I know you have morning breath, Max. I really don't care though." Fang mumbled into the kiss, obviously not understanding my fake-plea for him to stop making out with me. I pulled back.

"Do I really have MB?" I asked, Fang smirked.

"Oh I don't know, I'll have to kiss you again to find out." The answer was no obviously, or Fang and I wouldn't be kissing at the moment.

"Cough, big brother is awake to find Fang's shirt unbuttoned, cough" Ari said rather rudely.

"Funny Ari but I didn't..." My voice trailed off. "When did I do that?" I asked, staring a Fang's unbuttoned black button down long sleeve shirt.

"I didn't even know you did that." Fang mumbled to himself, slowly buttoning his shirt up in a bit of confusion. Hey, I'm right there with you buddy.

"How do you not know you're potentially stripping somebody down? I mean, God Max! I'm never gonna be able to leave you to alone for more than five minutes."

"Five minutes should be enough time." Fang muttered, looking up at the ceiling of the jet as if he was calculating.

"Three minutes then." Ari snapped,

"Still enough time." Fang said, as if in his own other universe.

"One minute."

"I can make that work." Fang put a smirk on his face at Ari's frustrated look.

"Fang, I will rip your (you know what) off so you can't do nothing to Max. And then what are you gonna do?" Ari questioned.

"Rip yours off as payback." The smirk was back, bigger than ever as Ari grumbled something about idiots as he walked into the cockpit of the plane.

"Quick! We have five minutes!" Fang joked loudly. Ari stormed out of the cockpit and glared at Fang before going back.

"Don't scare him Fangles." I muttered, noticing he forgot to button the top two buttons.

"You forgot some." I mumbled, going to fix it when his hands grabbed my wrist.

"I did that purposely. You deserve a sneak peek at the Fangalator." Fang winked at me and snickered. I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully.

Fang smirked at me yet again and I yawned, tired. "Night Fang." I whispered, moving next to him and resting my head on his chest. Fsng wrapped an arm around my waist and laid the seat back so he could sleep too.

"You know, this means we're sleeping together." Fang mumbled and I tapped his cheek with my hand.

"Oh hush you perv. You're worse than Iggy." I muttered.

"Who's Iggy?" Fang asked as I closed my eyes.

"You'll see." I mumbled, before drifting off.

**Okay, no major cliffies this time. Who's excited to meet Iggy? ME OOO OOO ME! I'M SO GONNA WRITE IGGY FOR THE REST OF THE STORY! That's nice Arch. Anyways, hope you liked it. OH AND! WE WONT ADD CHAPTERS UNTIL WE GET (UNREASONABLE AMOUNT REQUEST) REVIEWS!**

**Soar on**

**VR and Arch**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own MR**

**Fang**

I woke up before Max, smiling at her as she snuggled closer. "I will kill you if you hurt her, Fang." Ari whispered, and I looked up to see him sitting in the chair across from me.

"I won't. Have some faith Ari." I smirked at his scowl and went back to stroking Max's hair. "Is Max avian too?" I asked out of nowhere, not taking my eyes off her sleeping form.

"No. she's a mutt. Little of everything. Cheetah, lion, wolf, eagle, dolphin, all those beautiful, majestic, brave animals, you know? They only gave her one percent of each animal they used, but she's a good fifty percent beast." Ari said with a chuckle.

"Max isn't a beast. She's a beautiful, wonderful girl who doesn't deserve to be hunted down like one." I whispered absently, hearing her whimper and feeling her nails digging into my skin.

"How can you like her, when she's PMSing it's hell, when she's mad you need to stay out of the way, when she's excited you need to take a few steps back and when she's happy... well, Max hasn't been happy in a long time. But anyways, you can't put up with her like I can. You don't know everything about her like I do. And you don't want to. I think you need to just leave Max alone. Get out of here while you can. I don't need to be dragging a lovesick puppy along everywhere." Ari said. I looked over at him.

"Love? I don't love-"  
"Cut the crap, Fang. It's easy to see how you look at her. You've only known her three days but for you it was freaking love at first sight."Ari mumbled. Okay, he was right, who cares?

"What does she dream about?" I asked out of nowhere, hating the small whimpers that left her throat.

Ari sighed. "Jeb. He's the scientist who did this to her, who has been forcing her to kill. He made her like she is. Programmed her to have the constant blood lust a killer like her would. He tortured her, he hurt her so bad. The nightmares always come, and never leave." Ari explained. As Max somehow pushed herself closer to me, she took a deep shuddering breath and it seemed that her sleep was more peaceful than before.

Ari smiled at her. "She's never had a steady relationship because she never stops moving. She had a short one with Sam, then Dylan, then Iggy, but you're not going to leave us, are you?" Ari looked up at me expectantly.

"Nope. You're stuck with me." I said with a shrug.

"Max was just trying to protect those boys. Iggy and Dylan both got new girlfriends. Dylan's hanging steady with his... Lissa I think her name is. And then Iggy... oh poor Iggy. The love of his life and him got into a fight about something and she's in London now." Ari looked down at his shoes, as if he was the guilty one.

"Who's Iggy?" I asked curiously.

"Iggy is- was Max's best friend. He went blind when they were kids because of a bad car accident. Max would've died if Jeb hadn't enhanced her, and Iggy, glassed stabbed his eyes and it just... ruined the eyesight for him. He's pretty good at making bombs- oh who am I kidding, he's the best. And boy, when I say he can cook, I mean this guy can cook! Once you taste his omelet you'll go to heaven and you'll never come back." Ari joked, a smile on his face. I smirked.

"You aren't gay are you?" I asked out of nowhere. Ari gave me a funny look.

"I'd rather eat dirt than be gay. Why, are you? Cause that would be awkward!" Ari smirked this time.

"I'd rather make out with Max all day." I shrugged and shook her shoulder gently as I felt the jet begin to descend. "Planes landing, hon." I told her as she blinked the sleep away. Max looked at me and smiled before standing and stretching. Then losing her balance as the plane dropped some more.

"We really need to stop landing in these positions." I said with a smirk as Max held tight to my neck so she wouldn't fall. She was practically laying on top of me.

"Shut it, Fangles! I can still kill you!" She snarled.

"But you wont." I pointed out.

"And why not-" I pulled Max close and kissed her roughly. And smirked when her arms wrapped tight around my neck.

"You were saying." I whispered. And she tightened her arms around the neck to a choking point.

"Love you too Fangles." She growled, patting my head and letting me go as she walked down the aisle towards the cart with soda on it. I coughed a bit, and glared at Ari as he laughed.

**Line Break  
**"Iggy!" Max screamed, pouncing on a strawberry blonde-haired boy with icy blue eyes. Iggy fell flat on his back, wrapping his arms around Max's waist.

"Maxie! How are you doing?" Iggy asked in a light Italian accent.

"Oh I missed you Shortcake! We have so much to catch up on!" Max squealed, standing up and helping Iggy to his feet. Shortcake? What the...?

"Strawberry blonde, strawberry shortcake. Get it now?" Ari whispered, reading my confused look. I nodded.

"Makes sense." I muttered, following Iggy and Max.

"Oh Igs! You have to meet my boyfriend. Meet, Fang!" Max spun Iggy around to face me and started explaining what I looked like. "He's got olive skin with midnight blue eyes and emo black hair. He wears all black and has one of his ears pierced. Kinda scrawny, but cute I guess." Max added with a shrug.

"Alright, I'm guessing Ari gave you the big bro talk. I'm gonna give you the best friend talk. If you hurt Max, you better hope she gets to you first." Iggy said, seeming to be staring straight at me. I gulped and nodded. What could be worse than Max? I didn't wanna find out.

"Iggy may be blind, but he has this... skill with bombs and coordination. Fang darling, if he gets to you first, there will be no mercy. So you're not gonna hurt me. Got it?" Max said with a smile. I nodded and smirked.

"Well, I might hurt you tonight. Just a bit though." I said, silently congratulating my genius.

"Been there, done that, the only one who's gonna be hurt is you." Iggy said, snickering even though he couldn't see the twisted face I had. Max bursts out laughing and slung an arm around Iggy's shoulder.

"He's kidding. I'm still quite pure... er... in that sense." Max added, before kissing Iggy's cheek.

"Oh how I missed you my perverted one." Max smiled at Iggy and ruffled his hair.

"Oh how I missed you oh hot one! Mind if I feel your features so I can remember what you look like?" Iggy asked.

"Only in your dreams Iggy." Max said.

"Oh you will be darling." Iggy winked at Max- whoa, how does a blind guy do that?- and turned to me. "She'll get hurt tonight alright, but leave it to the pro- AKA me- not the amateur, as in you." Somehow, everyone found Iggy funny but me. Did no one understand what he was talking about doing to Max?

"Lighten up, Fangles, Igs is just joking around." Max said with her gorgeous smile as she walked behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I sighed and nodded.

"Seriously dude, Max is all yours. I can not deal with that extreme level of PMS. Plus, I got a girl in London." Igs got a distant look in his eyes and I immediately knew something was going on with that, but left the subject in the dust as he led us into his house. It wasn't much, a small three bedroom one story, but it was nice.

"Dibs on the back room!" Max shouted taking off towards it.

"Dibs as roommate!" I exclaimed as Ari opened his mouth, and took off after Max. max hopped on the bed and I watched it sway under her, almost like a...

"No way!" I said, hopping on the bed. It swished under me. "A water bed? Or this would be the perfect kinda bed to have-"

"Shut up, pretty boy. It ain't happening!" Max growled- well, as good as you can growl when you're absolutely ecstatic.

"Oh sure it isn't. Just wait Maxie. The memories that will made on this bed will be legendary." I said with a smirk. Max rolled her eyes but all the same gave me a quick peck on the lips before running out of the room.

"Iggy if I don't get some angel food cake ASAP I'm gonna destroy you!" Max shouted. I shook my head and followed max into the biggest room of the house, the kitchen. Iggy walked in with a grin on his face.

"You're in luck, honey, I just whipped one up the other die, cut up some mangoes and put them on top." Igs added with a wink, taking a cake out of the oven.

"Ari told you we were coming!" She exclaimed, snatching a full can of whip cream out of the fridge. Iggy smiled.

"He hinted at it. Oh Darling, I can't wait to show you this new restaurant that just opened. Guess who owns it?" Igs asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh Igs! Your dream has finally come true, hasn't it?" Max exclaimed, hugging Iggy tight.

"I call it Lupo Fragola." Iggy said, smiling widely.

"What's that me?" I asked confused.

"It translates to Strawberry wolf in english. Which is exactly what i want considering my nickname is Strawberry." Iggy said, avoiding the second part.

"And Lupo?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Is my girl- ex girlfriend. Her name is Lupo but it's wolf in english. She uh... we had fight and she's in London now. Which I wanna talk to you about Max. I need to see her." Igs said, ignoring the rest of the world, and everyone else in the room.

"Igs, you're not coming with us. No way, no how. But I'll stay to eat at Lupo Fragola for sure!" Max exclaimed. Iggy's hopeful face deflated and he just handed Max the dish with the cake in it absently.

"Yeah, I gotta go to work now. By sweetheart, by R's, by newbie." Igs called out, giving Max a peck on the cheek, as he walked past me he handed me a note and i looked down at it.

_Max is hard to get, but that bed does wonders! ;) you break it you buy it though!_

I smirked and stuffed the note in my pocket. Yup, I could definitely learn to love Iggy. As long as I didn't break the water bed I was golden.

**Does the ending not make sense? Oh well, I'm ending it there! MWAHAHAHAHAHA I SO WROTE IGGY IN THIS! AND FANG, AND SOME ARI, AND A PINCH OF MAX! But i wrote all the detail and the stuff that makes the story great. WHATEVER...**

**We only write more if you review**

**Soar on**

**VR and Arch**

**P.S Bing translate said that Lupo Fragola is 'strawberry wolf' in Italian, If you're Italian, let me know if I'm wrong!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own MR**

**Max**

Fang groaned halfheartedly, too tired to really make much noise, but all the same I woke up and sighed at the silhouette on the floor. "Fang, come on, you can rest up on the bed now." I told hm as he turned to me, sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"Finally" He growled, crawling up and over me like a gentlemen (note sarcasm) and just collapsing once he was on his side. "I can't believe you kicked me off the bed and wouldn't let me get back on." Fang grumbled, looking at me with those intense midnight blue eyes- okay, so they were more brown in the dark, but if the hit the bit of sunlight just right... I'm going on about Fang's eyes, I need a hobby.

"You groped me, I had every right, and you could've slept out on the couch." I added.

"I had every right to grope you, you're my girlfriend." Fang said simply, avoiding the second part.

"Just cause I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can-" Fangles cut me off with an oh-so clever remark.

"You liked it, Maxie. Didn't you moan?" Fang smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

"No I did not, it was a groan of frustration!" I insisted.

"Max, I know you're lying. It's okay to admit you liked it, I'm just gonna be mad at you for not letting me sleep in this awesome bed last night." God, sometimes his arrogance had me wanting to smack him.

"I didn't... eh... whatever." I mumbled, which earned a passionate kiss from Fang. "Better not do it again though." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh come on Maxie, let a guy have a little fun." Fang smiled, but not in that sincere way, in that I'm-technically-not-smirking-but-I-really-am way. It's confusing isn't it? His hands started at my shoulders and slowly slid down, but before he could get to far, Ari happened to walk in.

"Fang, unless you want me to break your fingers and rip your hands off, I suggest you remove them from my sister." He said calmly, and smirked as Fang slowly held his hands up in surrender.

"She'll give in eventually anyways, no one has ever resisted my charm for long than a day." Fang kissed my neck and Ari growled as he stood up and walked over to the connecting bathroom.

"What's the matter, puppy? Can't take the love filling the room?" Fang smirked before slamming the bathroom door shut. A second later I heard the water running and stood up myself.

"He'll be in there awhile, I made him sleep on the floor." I added at Ari's look.

"No hot shower is going to help him, no matter what length of time it is, does he realize that?" I shrugged and pushed Ari out of my room. "You are not seriously gonna change with him right there, one closed door away, are you?" Ari snapped quietly, as if he would jinx it if he said it too loud.

"Oh calm down, he'll have no reason to come back out for a good hour." I muttered, shutting the door. Five minutes later, shirt off, I wished I had listened to Ari.

He walked out of the bathroom, mumbling something about clothes and then saw me and smirked. I froze

"Victoria's secret I'm guessing? And lacey? Who would've thought the great Maximum Ride would wear something so... girlish?" Fang chuckled and walked over to his backpack, not sparing me another glance until he grabbed an extra set of clothes. Not even looking at me he said, "You know, freezing up doesn't mean I can't see you, babe." A dose of adrenaline ran through me and immediately crossed my arms over my chest, and Fang chuckled again.

"Why are you so casual about this?" I snapped.

"Max, I've seen shirtless girls before, it's not a big deal. And you choose now to try and unsuccessfully cover yourself up? After a whole two minutes?" Fang raised an eyebrow and I glared at him.

"Oh shut up will you?" I growled. Where had I dropped that stupid shirt, and where was my clean one?

"Looking for these sweetheart?" Fang held up the only two shirts I owned, snickering like a school boy.

"Give them back, right now!" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Want them? Let's trade." Oh God. Trade? This could not be good.

"And what do you want?" I asked, giving him a funny look.

"Max, what does every teenage boy who hasn't had a girlfriend in a year and is still a v-"

"No way! I'm not doing that! Give me my shirt back now!" I shrieked. And just like that, Fang ripped one of my shirts into fourths and then dropped them on me, balling up my tank top and holding it with a smug look on his face.

"What was the answer to my little... bargain, again?" Fang asked sweetly, making himself look innocent. Why is he so cute when he's innocent? With nothing else to do I tackled him and tried to pry his fingers open so I could get my shirt, and guess what he did? Stuffed it in. his. Pants! Ew!

"Want it?" He asked, "Get it then!" I crinkled up my nose and ran to the backpack to get one of his shirts, only there were none there. And Ari and Igs couldn't see me like this.

"Oh my God, Fang please don't make me get that." I muttered, walking over to him. He laid comfortably on his back.

"Go ahead Maxie, I don't mind." Fang shrugged and I scowled before cautiously unbuttoning his jeans.

"Fang, did you do what I think you did?" I mumbled,backing up suddenly.

"Yeah, did I mention the shirt was in my boxers?" Fang's smile grew as he pulled the shirt out. "Here you go, you can have it now!" He said cheerfully. I screamed and backed away from the shirt as he tried to drop it on me.

"You're sick!" I growled.

"Nope, you just look beautiful like this and I want you to stay like this." Fang shrugged and rebuttoned his jeans. Then it hit me and I pounced on the fool, trying desperately to yank his shirt off, guess who walked in just then? Igs of course.

He wolf whistled and I froze, looking up at him, and then of course Ari walked over to see what was up and then quickly walked away. "I'm scarred!" He screamed.

"Shut up Ari! Nothing you haven't seen!" I shouted, and Fang just chuckled and licked his lips like a wild animal would before devouring their pray. "Fang?" I said cautiously, noticing his eyes weren't exactly on mine, but my chest.

"Hm?" His gaze didn't break and I slapped him hard. While Fang lay there, momentarily stunned, I managed to yank his shirt off, put it on, and run out of the room screaming "I win Sucka!"

Fang groaned loudly and I remembered how sore his neck must be and sighed, slumping my shoulders and trudging back into the room. He was now laying on the bed, grumbling something about a gun to kill himself with and glancing at the backpack with a tempted look in his eyes. I tapped his shoulder and Fang looked at me, and whistled.

"You look good in black, sweetheart." He said, sounding genuine for once as I pushed him into a sitting position and crawled behind him.

"Whatcha doing?" Fang asked casually, leaning against me as I leaned against the headboard.

"Helping you." I said in the same tone, rubbing his shoulders just like Brigid had taught me when I explained that Ari didn't always sleep on a bed.

"Can you do that somewhere else?" Fang asked timidly.

"Where?" I raised an eyebrow, that small chuckle he let out giving everything away.

"Oh nowhere special, actually yeah, it is pretty special-"  
"I'm gonna cut you off there hot shot." grumbled, feeling Fang slowly relax in front of me as I rubbed his shoulders.

"You know, I think we might just have an actual relationship going. You know, the kind where we call each other cute pet names and kiss at random moments, and say 'I love you'." Fang said with a nod.

"I don't love you though." I said point blankly.

"Ouch, that hurt Sweetie." Fang mocked, turning around and kissing me quickly, then sitting back and waiting for my reaction.

"What? Do you want me to suddenly jump for joy?" I snarled, crossing my arms.

"I want you to say it." Fang said, crossing his arms, mocking me no doubt.

"Say what?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Max, there are smarter hammers then you, darling." Fang said defiantly.

"Fang, I'm not saying what isn't true." I snapped.

"But I know it's true, Max." When did he become the serious type. Fang cupped my cheek with his hand and made me look at him. "So I'm just another one of your flings right? You'll eventually kick me to the curb, right?" He asked. I could feel my cheeks flaming as I tried to look down, but Fang made me look hm in the eye, and suddenly, a grin crossed over his face. A genuine smile.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing me sweetly. Whoa, I never said 'I love you'! Oh well. He'll just have to find out the hard way I guess.

And then suddenly I was on my back, and Fang was trailing kisses down my neck. "Fangles, I don't wanna-"

"Shut up and let me do this. If I'm just a fling, then you'll be able to dump me after, okay? And I'll never bother you again." He whispered.

"Fang I... door!" I muttered, it wasn't locked. Good distraction, I could jump out the window and avoid Fang for the rest of the-

He didn't bother with the door. Obviously it didn't matter to Fang that it was ten in the morning, he still hadn't taken a shower and- shower! Perfect excuse.

"You need a shower." I muttered.

"I take one every morning, I'm fine." He mumbled, grabbing the hem of my shirt. Okay, no other way to talk him out of it.

"Uh Fang, I kinda got a confession. I've never actually done anything more than kiss a guy." I mumbled quietly. Maybe this would work! No such luck...

"Well then, we'll have extra fun, wont we?"

"You're not gonna let me talk you out of this are you?" I pouted.

"Tell me right now you don't wanna do this." Fang challenged, sitting up and looking me dead in the eye. I didn't say anything. "Okay then." He muttered, standing up and going to lock the door. I glanced at the window, calculations running through my head.

"Oh screw it." I mumbled, and then Fang was back on top of me. Fun...

**This was kinda just a fun filler. Something to laugh at and think about. Hope you liked t. I only write if you review! Arch just went through a tough break up, he doesn't feel like talking. Poor guy was crying last night! But shhh! We can't tell his ex! (or can we?)**

**Soar on**

**VR and Arch (I signed off for him, he'll thank me later)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own MR**

**Fang**

"We should've waited till night, now I'm exhausted." Max mumbled, pulling the covers over her head and cuddling close to me. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Just sleep then, Max." I whispered, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear.

"Leave me alone and I can." She snapped, always managing to be mad at me for nothing.

"You're just so intoxicating." I cooed, smirking to myself as Max shivered. Oh yeah, I was good.

"And you're just so annoying. Get out of my bed!" Max put her bare feet on my chest and shoved hard, causing me to fall right off. I stood up and smirked.

"What, afraid if I stay too long you'll go for round two?" I shoved myself into my jeans and laid back down on the bed, pushing Max off. "And it's my turn to get the bed." I added, though I completely melted when she stood up, still no clothes.

"Hey buddy, eyes are up here." Max snarled, pushing my chin up. I shrugged and went back to checking her out. Max sighed and slapped me lightly. That didn't do much so she went into the bathroom to take a shower. I shrugged to myself and left the room, going straight for the kitchen. "Igster! I'm starved, got any... thing." I finished, noticing an empty kitchen with pancakes on the table and a note.

_Hey Maxie, I'm off to work, and Ari's going... somewhere. Give me all the details with you and Fang when I get back- and that was not me asking, that was me telling- _

_see you soon_

_Strawberry Shortcake_

I smirked. "Oh she'll have a lot to tell, Igs... a lot." I sat down and dug into the pancakes, eating all of them and finishing the last just as Max walked into the kitchen, scanned the note I had casually left where it was, and blushed a bit.

"You gonan tell him you're a screamer?" I asked casually, standing up. "Or that I'm a twelve out of ten?" Max scoffed.

"I didn't scream-"

"Oh Fang!" I mocked, saying it in the same high pitched voice she had used.

"That wasn't screaming. And you most certainly or not a twelve." Max growled, I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe your body would disagree with that statement." I said simply, going to the fridge and downing a whole carton of milk.

"More like a six." Max muttered. But under her breath I could've sworn I heard "million" and smirked, deciding not to drag this conversation on, but instead having something to use against Max later.

"Oh come on Max, I think you were great." I encouraged.

"All I did was lay there." She muttered, searching the fridge.

"Exactly." And with that, I left and went off to take a nice hot shower myself.

**Line Break**

Max was watching TV on the couch when I snuck up on her. "Honestly, why does Fang do this to me? Ugh! It'd be so much easier if I didn't love him."

"What would be so much easier?" I asked casually, Max jumped to her feet and I quickly hopped over the couch, laying down on it. Max sat on my being her ever-so clever self. I just smirked.

"What?" She snapped, glaring at me.

"Oh nothing." I mumbled, pulling her down so she was laying on me.

"I hate you, Fang." She snarled.

"I love too, Maxie!" I smirked before shoving her onto the floor, flipping through the movie channels until I got to Fast five. Haven't seen it yet, maybe it'll be good.

"Ugh! You are so impossible!" Max growled.

"You know you want me." I said.

"Want you dead." Max snapped.

"I want you handcuffed. That's be so sexy." I decided, not taking my eyes off the screen. Max smacked my arm and stormed off.

"You'd look better with a bullet in your head!" She shouted, before I heard the front door slam. I smiled and got up, going back to the kitchen. When out of nowhere, a sharp pain ran through my right wing and I rolled my shoulders, staring at the bloodstained mess I had completely forgotten about since I'm a fast healer and it should be better by now. I sighed and grabbed the sprayer off the sink before turning the water on high and trying to rinse the blood off my wings, soaking the floor with a mix of clear and red.

"This hurts so freaking bad." I mumbled. "it should be healed by now, the rest of me is." I whispered. Only to have the door knocked down right after I spoke. Immediately, I pointed the sprayed at the person and stared in shock.

"Dad?" I practically screamed. (**I was very tempted to end it here, but I wont cause I'm awesome like that)**

"Hello Nicolas, I'm here to take you home." And with that a SWAT team ran in and checked the whole place out before calling a 'clear' and with a wave of his hand, dad had me surrounded, fifty guns pointed at me.

I snorted. "If I'm such a failure why don't you just get one of your drones to shoot me now?" I snarled in a rage, standing there, waiting to be shot.

"You're not a failure, Nicolas, you're... misguided. You'll be serving two years in prison if you come without fight. However, they will shoot if you try to escape." I stared at my father in fury, then in horror as his neck snapped to one side and he fell to the ground, twitching before laying there motionless.

"I wanted to do that since day one." Max spat on my dad's face as a zillion emotions ran through me and gunshots rang out. Instinct kicking in I kicked a gun out of a guy's hand and aimed it at him. "HOLD IT!" I screamed and everyone looked to me. "You shoot, I blow his brains out! You move I blow his brains out! You talk without my permission, I'll-"

"Blow his brains out? Got it, Fangles." Max pushed past everyone to stand next to me, blood covering one side of her shirt. I bit my lip and pulled down on the trigger just a bit. Ready to yank that puppy if someone even flinched.

"Kid, put it down-"

"And what? Go to jail? No chance! You're gonna slowly leave the way you came, no sudden movements or I fire." I growled. No one moved. I shot the guy in the leg and ducked as bullets whizzed by. Max, I noticed, was on the ground, totally weak from the shot that got her. Wait what? She had been shot twice? I pushed the guy to the ground and put my foot on his neck, aiming the gun at his chest. "I said leave." I spoke quietly. Everyone shared a look and slowly started backing up. I cocked the gun and they moved just a bit faster.

Once everyone was out, I pulled the guy up and shoved him against the counter. "Max, sweetheart, you okay?" I asked, picking her up gingerly.

"Fine." Max coughed out, but I didn't let her down.

"Liar. Let's get you out of here." I jogged into our room and got the backpack before slipping through the backdoor, opening my wings.

"Fang... you can't... fly." Max mumbled as I started sprinting, then jumped in the air, flapping down hard a couple times. Pain screamed through my hurt wing, but I could still fly with it. I grunted and held Max tighter as bullets whizzed by, going straight into the woods and speeding up to a steady hundred miles an hour as the sounds of shooting guns faded to the distance.

"Max, talk to me, okay?" I muttered.

"Tired." Max mumbled, closing her eyes and leaning into me.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, desperate to hear Max's voice. I needed to know she was alive.

"Black." Max mumbled, tugging on my shirt a little as if that was the explanation.

"Favorite desert?"

"Strawberry angel food cake."

"Favorite dinner?"

"Iggy's spaghetti."

"Do you love me, really?" I wondered, looking down at Max.

"kill... love... yes." I blinked. Kill? She has to kill me? I flew faster and found the nearest hospital I could.

"Yo!" I snapped, closing my wings and running into the ER. "My girlfriend's been shot." I snapped. "twice." I added as the desk lady pressed a button and a couple paramedic guys came in with a gurney.

"Kill... you... idiot!" Max muttered, glaring at me as much as she could. I started to follow them but one guy stopped me.

"You can't go back there. But you could feel some papers out. What's your relation to her?" The guy asked.

"I'm going back there. Sure I'll fill some papers out, and she's my girlfriend." I muttered, trying to push back the guy. He grabbed my arm.

"Look, I know what your going through, but you can't go back there. Tell you what, I'll be sure to update you constantly, okay?" I looked at the guy for a moment before sighing.

"I need a phone, and give me the stupid papers." I mumbled. I was handed about ten pages and a cell phone and walked back to the waiting room. Taking a seat and glaring at the paper before quickly scanning through a phone book and finding the number to Iggy's restaurant.

"You're speaking with Iggy, how may I help you?"

"Get down to South Point hospital ASAP. Max got shot twice. Home has been ambushed, avoid it. Find Ari, bring him with." I whisper-shouted into the phone.

"Gotcha! Hey David! You're cooking! Family emergency, gots to go!" Iggy shouted. "Okay, take a deep breath, Fang, I'll call this number back on my cell. Bye." And with that, Iggy hung up. I sighed and stared at the paperwork.

How did they keep finding us? And then I knew why, it was...

**Who else hates my cliffies? WELL, I DON'T REALLY CAUSE I KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT. AND THANKS EVERYONE! IT WAS KINDA MY FAULT- THE BREAKUP- THOUGH. I MEAN, IT WAS THIS BIG MISUNDERSTANDING AND- talk to your therapist about it, Arch. YOU'RE MY THERAPIST, VR. Uh... Who wants to be Arch's new therapist?**

**Soar on**

**VR and Arch**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own MR**

**Max**

My eyes slowly opened, then snapped shut at the bright light. I squinted and blinked, gradually adjusting to the light before sitting up, hissing in pain as I did.

"Max lay down!" A voice commanded and I glanced towards it to find Fang. A smile pulled at my lips at the sight of him, my dark angel. He gently pushed me back down and smiled at me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, a bit afraid by the love in his eyes. I'd never seen him look at me like that before.

"About a week." Fang admitted, brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"What? A _week?_" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly only for my head to spin as pain shot through it.

"Yeah, apparently you got a concussion when you were out of my sight." Fang said, sitting down next to me and once again pushing me back on my back. "Just relax okay?" He told me, stroking my hair as I turned on my side, my back facing him.

"Fang," I yawned. "Thanks."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I love you, Max." He whispered soberly, before I drifted off once more. This time when I woke up, Ari was sitting on a chair in my room. I smiled at my big bro and he instantly hurried over to the bed to wrap me in a bear hug.

"Welcome back to the world Miss Max." He muttered jokingly. I patted his head.

"Why thank you Ari." I said just as Fang walked in. now is when I really took him in.

He had dark circles under his eyes and is hair was a mess. The way he winced slightly when he stretched his arms out told me he was sore too. "Fang, did you sleep in this hospital?" I asked as he walked over and sat in front of me with his back facing me.

"Yup. I wasn't going to leave you." He explained casually, rolling his shoulders as a gesture. I rolled my eyes and rubbed them, smirking at Fang's sigh of content.

"So, where we going now?" He asked, leaning against me slightly.

"England." I whispered in his ear, laughing at the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Speaking of which, Nudge hooked us up, and Wolf knows we're on our way." Ari added, using the code names we always used in public places. I nodded and worked on Fang's tense muscles, leaning my head against the back of his.

"So, when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Whenever you're ready. You heal way faster than me. It's so wicked." Fang said, setting a hand on my knee. I smirked and hugged his waist before slowly getting to my feet. Ari left knowingly and Fang just sat there, looking at me in my paper dress.

"Uh... get out." I snapped.

"Uh... I've seen it all before." Fang snapped back playfully, getting to his feet and walking over to me. Kissing me lovingly and running his hands inside my dress and up and down my thighs. I smiled into the kiss and excitedly let Fang pick me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me." Fang whispered into my ear before nibbling and pulling on my earlobe. A shiver ran down my spine and I hugged his neck tighter as he moved to my neck.

"Oh please." I said, breathlessly. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I snapped, tugging on his hair.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen." Fang shrugged, his hands violating me in ways that made me moan.

"Fang stop! Let me get dressed." I mumbled.

"I'm just gonna take'em off in the end." Fang told me casually, crashing his lips back against mine. I planted my feet back on the ground and pushed him away reluctantly.

"No you're not." I snapped, and just like that my paper dress was off. I glanced down at myself and practically screamed while Fang smirked. "You were saying? And again with such girly stuff?" Fang asked, eying my undergarments. I kicked him in the shin and shoved my jeans and tank top on quickly.

"Shut up, Blacky!" I snarled, while he rubbed his shin, murmuring cuss words under his breath.

"Damn girl, you got a good kick." He muttered.

"Yup." I said, popping the P. Fang snickered and stood up, limping over to the bed and sitting down.

"So, the doc should be in soon and then we can leave." Fang said, as I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He pulled my tank top up a bit, running his hands on the bandages that wrapped around my lower torso.

"I was so scared." He admitted. "Max, you saved me and I thought you were dead. You had lost so much blood and I couldn't bare the thought that you..." Fang's voice cracked and I pushed his chin up, making him look at me. I was shocked to see the tears in his midnight blue eyes.

"Baby, I ain't down for the count yet." I told him, giving Fang a quick kiss.

"But you were. When you were in that coma Max, your heart stopped." A single tear escaped and Fang wiped it away furiously, looking down at his shoes.

"Hey, it's okay to cry." I told him, making him look me in the eye.

"Not for me." Fang mumbled, and I hugged him tight. I guess he cared about me a lot more than I thought he did.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear, brushing his hair back with my fingers.

"God, I hope so." Fang whispered, hugging me tighter and tighter until I couldn't get any closer to him.

"Yo, let us all celebrate this sappy moment with some of my famous Strawberry banana cake." Iggy shouted, walking into the room with a cake in his hands and setting it on a side table,

Fang and I looked at each other. "Cake!" We shouted at the same time and raced over. Pushing and shoving each other to get the first slice that Iggy was cutting. He handed the plate to me, but then Fang yanked it out of my hand and then I yanked it out of his.

We went back and forth, yanking, pulling and shouting threats at each other before Iggy sighed and out of the corner of my eye I saw him cut another piece and smash it into Fang's face. I set my plate down and giggled as Fang wiped icing from his face and glared at Iggy.

I kissed Fang's cheek and smiled. "You taste delicious." I smirked.

"Hey Igs, can I put some of that down my pants?" Fang asked, still looking at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully, before kissing his cheek again and licking some of the icing off.

"Nice blend Igster. Though it needs a little bit less guy." I joked, and the next thing I know, I'm seeing cake. Fang smirked, arms crossed over his chest in satisfaction. Iggy looked scared and quickly ran out of the room, shoving Ari- who was just coming in- out. The door shut and all possible witnesses were gone.

"What's wrong with-" I pounced on Fang, tackling him to the ground. The breath was knocked out of him with a whoosh and I raised my fist to punch him. Fang watched with frightened eyes as my fist came down, only to stop right at the tip of his nose.

"Be lucky I like you and don't wanna break your pretty boy face." I said with a smile. Fang grinned lazily at me until I punched him in the gut instead. He groaned and rolled over, trapping me on the floor.

"Do I get to taste you?" He asked, sucking in air.

"Nope!" I said, grinning, then pushed him off and stood up. "You have to catch me first." I winked at Fang before taking off out of the room and down the hall, skipping the elevator and going straight to the stairs. I sped to the bottom, not hearing Fang's foot steps or even the elevator as I got to the bottom floor and ran towards the door. Then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Fang smirking at me, his wings just being tucked in tight.

"Cheater!" I snapped, turning and taking off. Fang chased me around the lobby, giving me enough space to get through the front doors. I ran through, speeding across the parking lot while laughing.

When out of nowhere to strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up off the ground. Like way off. I knew he was flying as we rose higher and higher. I screamed loudly and tried to fight Fang off. "Let me go!" I shrieked, laughing crazily.

"Okay." Fang said, and then I was free-falling. I screamed even louder, this time out of fear as I glanced around, looking for a way to cushion my fall. And then those arms were around me again, jerking me up into their embrace. I squirmed around and hugged fang's neck.

"Do I get a taste now?" He asked huskily.

"Hmmm, nope!" I said again cheerfully. And then he dropped me. Again. And I screamed. Again. Fang caught me just a few feet from the ground and I immediately shoved my tongue down his throat just to keep him from dropping me again. Yeah well, my wonderfully brilliant boyfriend decided that I was so enchanting that he stopped flapping. What an Asian face (-_-) moment.

I sighed and face palmed with one hand as the other hooked itself tighter around Fang's neck. He stumbled to catch a breeze, flapping sloppily until his feet were back on the ground. Fang tried to stay up, but ended up falling anyways.

He landed on top of me, barely stopping himself with his forearms from crushing me. I mumbled a few choice words under my breath before looking up at my perfectly coordinated (if you didn't see the sarcasm, get some glasses!) boyfriend.

"Sorry." He said meekly, before licking my neck. I gasped. That was one hundred percent unexpected. My mind was about to shut down when I realized we were in a parking lot and I shoved Fang off of me, shakily getting to my feet. Fang smirked and stood up too.

"So, wanna pay and get out of here?" He asked. I gave him an odd look as Iggy and Ari walked out of the hospital, whistling nonchalantly with their hands in their pockets.

"We don't pay, sweetheart. We run like a Mo' Fo!" I told him, rolling my eyes at my poor, mental-issued boyfriend.

"Oh." Was all said boyfriend said, and then we all began to whistle the same tune as we walked away in our wicked ninja modes. Yeah, that only worked until the officer started yelling at us in Italian.

"Iggy, translate!" I shouted as we took off.

"Freeze! Get down on your knees, hands in the air! Oh I give up! I'm calling back up!" Igs called as we all sped up and dived into his car. Iggy hit the gas and with a lurch, off we went.

**(This is my line break …)) …**

I sighed once we were on the plane, Iggy and Ari talking in a private room, and Fang stretched out on a couch, his head in my lap while I sat there, running my fingers through his silky hair. I was so zoned out of life I actually began to wonder what kind of shampoo Fang used to get his hair so soft. Unconsciously, I sniffed it, and smelt... apple?

"Fangles, your hair smells so good. What do you use?" I asked grabbing his backpack. For some reason, he seemed to pale as he tried to snatch it away from me, only for us to get into a tug-o-war match and all the contents to fly out of the pack. Money, clothes, and other trinkets fell out everywhere, along with Fang's shampoo. I took one glance at it, and burst out laughing.

**I wrote this whole thing! so, what do you guys think? oh and hmmm, VR wasn't feeling so well (her throat is really sore and she's all congested which is why I wrote this while she rested) and she told me she wants to try for 155 REVIEWS before she** **posts the next chapter. And I know this is hard, but try to keep it relevant to the story and how great of an author VR is. She's really feeling bad, so she needs you guys to pep her up!**

**Soar on**

**Arch**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own MR**

**Fang**

All I could do was stand there, and stare at the floor, blushing furiously before quickly shoving my shampoo and everything else back into the bag, only for max to snatch it out and read it out loud. God, she just wanted me to curl up and die, didn't she?

"L'Oreal. Kids' apple 2 in 1 shampoo. Extra gentle, no tears, no knots, no split ends." Max read through stifled laughs. I snatched it away from her grumbling some choice words under my breath as I stuffed it in my backpack. Max suddenly grabbed my hair and yanked me forward, running her fingers through it and sniffing it. I felt _sooo _awkward.

"Hm, apple smells really good. And I guess it's right about the split ends. Your hair is like freaking perfect. But you still used kids' shampoo!" Max exclaimed. And I tackled her to the ground, slapping my hand over her mouth as the jet went into turbulence.

"Shut up. I use kid shampoo, you happy? Don't tell the whole world!" I snapped bitterly. Max pushed my hand away and curled her fingers in my ear.

"Keep using it. Your hair is really soft." She whispered before yanking me down to kiss me. I immediately pushed my tongue in Max's mouth, suddenly desperate for her touch. I'm pretty sure this was the best part of our relationship. Me being able to make out with Max whenever I wanted.

And then suddenly she was on top of me, and I didn't know if it was because of the turbulence, or because I let my guard down. Probably both. Either way, I pulled her flat against me and kissed her neck sweetly.

"Fang..." Max moaned, pulling back. "Bout to land. Hold off till tonight, will you Apples?" She asked, smirking. I shot her a warning look as she got off of me.

"There's a bathroom in the jet though. We can lock the door." I whined.

"Over my dead body!" Ari snarled, walking out of the private room and stomping on my stomach. I grunted.

"We can use that room!" I tried, and max just shook her head.

"You're right, we could. But we'd only have about three minutes." Max said into my ear as she helped me up.

"I can do it in two if you give me the chance." I said slyly, kissing her neck again from behind her. Max elbowed me in the gut and I groaned in pain as I sat down on one of the couches.

"We'll test your theory Fangles," Hope swelled into me. "Someday." And _swish!_ My hope just went out of the plane.

…

When the jet landed, I followed max out to see a girl leaning up against a Ford. She smiled at Max, nodded at Ari, and gave me a questioning look before Igster got off the plane.

"Oh hell no! He's sleeping outside!" The girl immediately snapped.

"Drop it, Lupo." Max whispered, quickening her pace towards the girl. She had pen-straight dirty blonde hair that flow to her waist, and golden eyes. Like literally, golden. They were pretty, yet creepy. Was that kind of color even possible? I shrugged it off, and watched Ari climb into the back seat.

"He's not staying, Max." Lupo growled.

"Why not?" Max snapped.

"Because I said so, so he can go fly the plane back to wherever the hell it is he came from!" Lupo snarled. Max sighed and I cleared my throat.

"Hello ladies, I'm Fang, Max's boyfriend, nice to meet ya! So um... what's going on here?" I asked, sounding confused.

"James is a jerk! I will not let him stay in my house!" Lupo snapped.

"Fruit Loop, come on!" Iggy said, and I burst out laughing, only to get kicked in the shin.

"You think that's real funny don't you?" Lupo snarled before turning to Iggy.

"Get out of my freaking sight, bastard." She snapped, before turning and walking to the driver's side, slamming the door behind her as she got in.

"This is gonna be one awkward drive." I said, trying to lighten the mood as I rubbed my shin.

"Iggy, I knew you shouldn't have come." Max mumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh and, Fruit Loop Igs? Really?" I asked.

"What? That's her favorite breakfast! It's been my nickname for her ever since we started dating." Iggy defended.

"Look dude, when you break up with a girl and then suddenly show up again, the best thing to do is get down on your knees and kiss her ass for the next however-long-it-takes-for-her-to-forgive-you. Not say 'Fruit Loop, come on!'." I advised, patting his shoulder before getting in the back.

Max said something to Iggy and smiled at him before getting in the passenger side. The car didn't move like expected.

"Floor it already, Fruit Loop." I said, smirking. Lupo scowled.

"Listen Prince Emo, Next time you call me that I'm gonna shove a fork down your throat." Lupo snapped.

"I don't see any forks around." I said innocently. Lupo growled and snatched the iPod away from my hand.

"Hey! Don't hurt Suzie!" I exclaimed.

"You named this piece of junk?" Lupo asked, getting all up in my iPod's business. "Fresh Prince fan, much?" She said, playing the theme song out loud. I shook my head.

"That was for Max-"

"Nope. I already got all the episodes on Ari's laptop. Dude, that was all you." Max said, smirking from the passenger seat.

"Can somebody tell James to get in the freaking car already? He's paying for every drop of Gas I put in her when I stop." Lupo muttered, exasperated just as Iggy got in.

"Okay so-" And then he was cut off by the jolt of Lupo flooring it, and didn't get another chance to speak seeing as she cranked the music to Maximum level.

…

The drive had been long and quiet, and tiring. When we got to her place, it was dark out and I wanted nothing more than to collapse on a water bed and sleep. I got out of the car and stretched, and then remembered what Max had said earlier. I had held off long enough.

As soon as Lupo unlocked the door and let us in, I grabbed Max;s hand and headed straight for the stairs. "Whoa Tiger, you're hurting my wrist." Max said playfully.

"Uh-huh. Interesting. I really don't care at the moment." I muttered.

"Whoa, who tangled your hair?" Max snapped.

"I'm tired, I'm iPodless, and you look seriously hot right now." Is all I said, dragging Max up the stairs. She seemed to understand and glanced behind her before looking back at me a rolling her eyes.

"Dude, what's up with your drive? Didn't you just say you were tired?" Max asked.

"Not that tired." I mumbled, kicking open a door to a spare room- or what looked like a spare room anyways- and slamming and locking it behind me.

"It's really not a smart idea to leave, Ari, Iggy, and Lupo all alone in the same room." Max warned as I shoved her on the bed.

"Uh-huh." I muttered, crawling over her.

"You're hair smells like grapes." She said.

"I know." I said absently.

"You're not listening to a word I say, are you?" Max asked.

"Nope." I smirked, amused. And then smashed my lips down on hers.

…

The next morning, we went downstairs, and we both saw the oddest thing. Lupo and Iggy... were kissing?

**Eh... nothing to do with Faxiness so you probably don't care about that cliffy. Thought MPHK might. And so does anyone else who's a Liggy fan. Anyways let's go... 170 REVIEWS before next chapter.**

**Oh and, Link to Fang's Shampoo: www. / loreal-kids-cars-2-extra-gentle-2-in-1-shampoo-apple-fillmore/ qxp379221 **

**Just take out the spaces.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own MR**

**Iggy (TROLLED! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE MAX, DIDN'T YOU?)**

Fang had dragged Max off and now Lupo, Ari, and I were all left in an awkward situation. "So, how are you doing, Lupo?" Ari asked, clearing his throat.

"Great, you?" Lupo muttered bitterly. I think she hated me being there more than anything. But it was her fault we broke up in the first place.

"Fine." Ari mumbled, before yawning. "I'm gonna hit the sack." He grumbled out before trudging up the stairs. A door opened and closed somewhere up there, and I turned to Lupo.

"Can we please talk?" I asked quietly.

"What is there to talk about?" Lupo snapped, getting up off the sofa and heading towards the kitchen. I followed.

"Us." I insisted.

"There is no _us._ It's _me _and it's _you _but no us." Lupo growled, her eyes flickering back and forth from wolfish to human. I sighed and opened up her fridge. "That's my food. Only Max and Ari are-"

"Why does Ari get special treatment?" I shouted, fed up with Lupo's crap. "Why is he so much better than me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lupo growled, turning away from me and leaving the kitchen, shutting the light off behind her. "And stay out of my food!" She added. I heard the thud of her footsteps going up the stairs, and then the slam of a door.

I walked out of the dark kitchen and collapsed on the sofa. "On. The. Floor!" I heard Lupo snarl menacingly, and instantly rolled over, hitting the carpeted ground while rolling my eyes. Why was Lupo such a stubborn jerk? Why did she hold such a freaking long grudge? God, that girl drives me insane... and yet, hear I am, laying on a floor, trying to figure out how to get her back.

…

Three torturous hours went by. That's how long it took for Max and Fang to finally fall asleep. Another hour and the clicking of Ari's computer had stopped, meaning he was now sleeping. Another hour, and I could still hear Lupo rolling around in her bed, trying to get comfortable and sleep. I wished I could make her comfortable considering I was the source of discomfort.

Of course it couldn't be Ari, it's not like he's the guy she cheated on me with or anything. My thoughts went back to him. How could he do something like that to me? How could he stab me in the back like that? Bros before hoes meant nothing to him obviously. I sighed and banged my head a couple of times against the floor before standing up.

My body ached from lying in the same position for about six hours, and the clock read five in the morning. Great... I wasn't even tired. I trudged up the stairs and stood in front of Lupo's door, contemplating. **(I know, big word for my vocabulary, huh? (this is Arch BTW))**

I could knock, she'd tell me to go away. I could walk right in and beg, she'd laugh at me. I could go back downstairs and fall asleep, and be without my love for who knows how long until one of us finally makes a move. I groaned quietly. I'm James Griffins. I get girl after girl after girl, just by looking at them. Lupo's nothing more than a lover in disguise (aka hater.)

I knocked twice. Two cautious, quiet knocks that Lupo's sensitive ears would pick up on, even in her sleep. Though if she was sleeping, I wouldn't have heard a rough 'Go away!'.

I grabbed the knob, but it didn't turn. "Dammit Lupo! Unlock the door!" I snapped, yup, that's me. Loving, caring, sensitive Iggy for you.

"No!" Lupo snarled.

"If you don't open the door I'll kick it in!" I threatened. No answer. "Three... two..." And that's when she opened the door and glared at me.

But something was off about that glare. It didn't have all the hatred it had when she first saw me. "What do you want?" Lupo whispered, looking down at her feet, her voice surprisingly small and high.

"You." I whispered back, cupping her chin in my hand and making her look at me. That spark in her eyes had disappeared. Had I really made her... dull?

"You can't have me. Get a life! And get out of mine!" Lupo growled, fangs coming out.

"Lupo... please. I love you so much-"

"Then why'd you break up with me, huh?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You cheated on me! With Max's brother! Lupo that's not just low! That's cold!" I said, raising my voice.

"Because you care more about Max than me!" Lupo spun on her heel and stormed deeper into her room, sitting on her bed and daring me to take one step in.

"What? That's crazy, Froot Loop, I could never care about somebody else as much as I do you." I said, giving her a confused look. We had broke up because Lupo felt... neglected?

"Funny way of showing it. We'd been planning our year anniversary for two months Iggy! And what do you do? Blow me off for some fugitive! I love Max and everything, but you chose her over me. Over _us._" Lupo seethed.

My mind scrolled back to finding Lupo in a short black dress, making out with Ari. With a sinking feeling, I remembered the week before when Lupo had dragged me to the mall to be her judge, and I had given that dress a ten...

"Oh... Oh Lupo, I'm so sorry. I... I forgot." I stuttered, walking over to Lupo and taking her hands in mine, she yanked away and stood up quickly, shoving me back.

"You... forgot?" She let out a humorless laugh. "Two months of planning, of reservations, one year of us together, and you... forgot?" There went that laugh again. It scared me. I bit my lip.

"Lupo, I'm so-" I was cut short by the daggers Lupo was glaring my way. No longer dull, her eyes were bright and... wolfish. Nice. I triggered the eraser version of Lupo. Lovely...

"That's all you can say is sorry? You don't get to say sorry!" Lupo growled, shoving me back again and again until I was against a wall.

"What about you huh? We could've talked this out, instead you went and cheated on me!" I shouted.

"First of all, you left me alone... on our anniversary. Second of all, I was just talking to Ari. Third of all, he kissed me, he liked me! I might have kissed him, but I didn't like him, I lo..." Lupo's voice trailed off and she looked me in the eye. Was she crying? I've known Lupo for years, and I've never seen her cry.

"I royally screwed up Lupo." I whispered, kissing her tears away. "And I was a jerk for forgetting something that important," I hugged her tight. "But, can you please forgive me?" I asked quietly, kissing her cheek.

Lupo's fight seemed to slowly dwindle to nothing as she hugged my neck. "Maybe. Can you make that bacon and cheese omelet that I love?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Now?" I asked, glancing at the clock. Six fourteen. Nice...

"Yeah... oh and Iggy. Aren't you blind?" Lupo asked out of nowhere, and I felt heat creep into my cheeks.

"What? Yeah! Duh!" I insisted.

"How did you hold my chin then?" Lupo asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lucky guess?" I tried.

"Haha, funny. I thought the glass that hit your eyes blinded you?" Lupo said uncertainly.

"It did. After we broke up I... er... some whitecoats fixed my vision. Sorta. I can see now, but some days are blurrier than others. Don't tell Max though. It's a surprise." I added as we headed downstairs.

"What? You insane skinny white boy! Why would you let them operate on you?" Lupo exclaimed, hitting me upside the head.

"One word. Sight." I muttered.

"But you've gone without it for the past couple years right?" Lupo asked.

"But you don't realize how much of a struggle it is." I muttered, placing my hands over her eyes once we were down the stairs. "Try moving around like this." I said, giving Lupo a slight push. She took a step forward with me following, then reached her hand out trying to grab onto something familiar, and ended up jut standing there. "Give up?" I asked, chuckling.

"No!" Lupo snapped, and ended up running into a wall. I burst out laughing, letting her see again. Lupo glared at me until I was in the kitchen making her breakfast.

"So, am I forgiven yet?" I asked as Lupo stuffed the last bite into her mouth. She stood up and set the plate in the sink, then turned to me. "No."

"Why do you have to be so freaking stubborn?" I grumbled, yanking Lupo against me and pressing my lips against hers.

**Okay, so I wrote all of this. I couldn't remember if they'd been going out for three years or not. And about Iggy getting his sight back, I didn't know this was the story where he was blind. Oh well. I don't own Lupo. MPHKnows owns Lupo.**

**Keep Dreaming**

**Arch**

**I reread this to make sure it was kept on a PG level. I have to say I'm proud of Arch. This is the second or third thing I've let him write on his own and he proves to be good at it. BTW he writes Fang's, and Iggy's POVS in all my stories. Give him some credit for his awesometastical writing skills. 180 REVIEWS before we update again.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own MR**

**Max**

"Get you some, boy!" I said, smirking, which caused Iggy to yank away and glare at me with killer accuracy. Fang snickered behind me and Lupo just shrugged and pulled away from Iggy. "Still not forgiven." She muttered, being the stubborn mule she was.

"Oh come on! That make out scene- in the kitchen- was adorable. You might as well forgive the puppy. There will be many things for you to not forgive him for later." Fang said. Lupo looked at the ceiling as if deep in thought.

"Well maybe I can kinda, possibly, a quarter of the-" And that's when Iggy kissed Lupo and shut her up- thankfully. "Forgive you." Lupo muttered, pulling away.

"Okay, you two go make puppies in a room, not on the counter." Fang said.

"Shut up, Prince." Lupo snapped, while Iggy just nodded, agreeing with Fang. I snickered to myself as I walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. Lupo slapped Iggy and Iggy yelped while Fang laughed and I ate a discarded doughnut that was on the counter, watching the show.

"Prince? As in your ruler. Bow down to thy, peasant!" Fang said, pointing a box of cereal at Lupo.

"Excuse me?" Lupo snapped.

"Sorry. Bow down ugly peasant!" Fang corrected.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" I said loudly while Lupo glared at Fang and walked up to him.

"Don't break his deliciousness!" I cried, throwing a chip at Lupo. Where did the chips come from you ask? I'm just that good of a ninja that I can open the cabinet behind me and grab the bag.

"What exactly is delicious about this fool?" Lupo snarled.

"His lips, his tongue, other areas that I will not mention, his abs, his-"

"Other areas? Max you naughty girl! Santa ain't coming to you this year!" Iggy interrupted. "Or is he?" He asked, winking at Fang.

"If Fang gets fat and grows a beard I'm dumping him!" I announced.

"Glad you love me for my personality." Fang muttered dryly.

"I'm Santa and cookies reel me in trigger-happy people's houses!" I said in a low voice and Fang just stared at me in bewilderment.

"Did you shoot Santa?" He asked quietly.

"Deer jerky taste yummy!" I exclaimed and added a demonic laugh before going silent and looking serious. "I was kidding." I muttered.

"I hope so! That jiggly man has to give me presents!" Iggy whined.

"How do you know he's jiggly?" Fang asked cautiously.

"well, poke max, she jiggles. So I bet Santa does too. All fat people do." Igs said shrugging. I grabbed a kitchen knife and poked his neck with it.

"I don't jiggle. I'm firm and all muscle and I will tear you apart." I growled.

"She's like jello with me." Fang called, and I threw the knife without even glancing backwards. It had cut through the fabric of his shirt and pinned his wrist to the wall without even touching skin.

"I mean, like metal?" Fang tried to correct. I shrugged.

"Better." I mumbled.

"Okay, after that random morning, whadda you say I whip us up some pancakes?" Iggy asked.

"Make mine extra fluffy!" I shouted even though I was only like, five feet from him.

"Without the honey!" Iggy added, and with that, Iggy Lupo, and I burst out laughing while Fang stood there, staring at us with a confused look on his face.

"Inside joke." I said, my laughs fading as I leaned against him. "I'm tired! Carry me upstairs?" I asked. Fang shrugged. "Bring me my breakfast?" I asked. Fang shrugged. "Laugh at my jokes even when they're not funny?" I asked. Fang snorted.

"As if." He mumbled, picking me up.

"It was worth a try." I said and kissed his cheek. He carried me up stairs and laid me down on the bed.

"Are you gonna make me carry you everywhere?" He asked, smirking.

"You're gonna carry me wherever I want you too- and like it!" I added.

"Uh-huh. We'll see." Fang mumbled, walking back out of my room.

"Excuse me? There is no we'll see." I called as he walked down the stairs.

…

after a nice breakfast and some peace and quiet, my day was ruined. Wanna know how? Well I really don't care if you do or not, so here it goes.

I left my room, leaving Fang to channel surf all alone, Iggy and Lupo were off in her bedroom making out (I mean honestly, did Igs have to announce it?) and I was going to go ride the Eye of London. Alone.

It wasn't a big deal. I was just getting into the oval thingy place when someone screamed to come with me. No biggie right? Wrong. So there I was, riding the gigantic Ferris wheel, a total stranger standing not to far away in his mid-twenties.

I felt awkward and claustrophobic with him in their with me. Something was off about him. Something was familiar. A little too familiar. Then, as the pieces slowly faded together, that sadistic grin he shot me sent everything back into place. _Omega _I thought, already terrified as I glanced around.

He was the only other person at the school that escaped that day- but for a totally different reason. Omega was created to murder me. He knew all my weaknesses, my moves, my taunts. There was nothing I could do but run from him.

Casually I pulled out my phone and snapped a couple shots of the view since we were close to the top. "Whatcha doing?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, just sending some pics of the view to my friend." I said, quickly typing out a message to Fang to get his ass down here now. Just before I could hit sound though, Omega pounced, I sidestepped, he followed. The impact was so strong that when my phone flew out of my hand, it broke through the glass and dropped down, down, down. Damn I wish I had wings!

I couldn't beat Omega, and so I was dead. I was a goner. I never even told Fang I loved him- and meant it. We stopped at the very top and I found myself screaming for help as I tried unsuccessfully to squirm away from Omega, to get to safety. "Omega, come on buddy, you'll get some if you just let me live." I said in a hopeful voice, which only cause him to punch me, instantly dislocating my jaw. I yelped and punched him back, he barely even twitched.

"I finally get to kill you. Hmm, how should I do it?" Omega asked himself. There was one move he didn't know, and I prayed it worked as it had on Fang centuries ago it seemed like. I got one hand free and yanked him down by his shirt collar, kissing him roughly.

It took a minute for him to calculate he was being kissed- and another to figure out what to do. But those two minutes were all I needed to knee him in the groin, punch him in the face, and get to my feet. I charged the glass and hit it hard, cracking it. I tried it again and successfully broke it. All done in a minute of confusion. I had my escape route, and I was gone now. I jumped.

Only for two arms to yank me back in. "You're not dead yet." Omega growled, shoving me against the wall. I yelped at the pain that ran through my back and screamed as he pounded his fists against my face and torso.

When he stopped holding me up, I crumpled to the ground, knowing this was it, I couldn't do it. This was the final chapter. In desperation, I crawled towards the hole in the glass I had made but didn't need to, as Omega picked me up and literally through me out the other side, the side that dropped onto ground and not into the metal that held this up. I yelped, but couldn't make another sound as I fell. Faster and faster.

I closed my eyes and took a painful breath, wishing the falling would end, and death would come. Pain screamed through me everywhere.

And then I felt the jolt. And then I felt nothing.

**Yes, a cliffie. Don't you just love me? Okay, just 190 REVIEWS. Is that so hard? Please try!**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own MR**

I was crying for the first time in a long time as I stared at her pretty face, bruised and bloodied and ruined. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ever-so-carefully brushed a bloody strand of hair behind her ear. "P- p- please... j- just w- wake up." I stuttered, squeezing her hand. I hadn't gotten here in time- too consumed in a football game to pay attention to my phone when it beeped.

Now she laid in front of me, dead. She didn't deserve it. Not Max. I didn't care how many people she killed, how many guys she'd been with, how many people wanted to kill me because I traveled with her. Max wasn't an average girl. No, she was so much more.

A Rubix cube, the kind you can't solve no matter what you do, but it's okay, cause even as it sits there, mocking you with it's mixed up colors, you pick it up, and start messing with it again, knowing it's hopeless. Max is kinda like a Rubix cube. "I- I love you." I whispered, hugging her cold body close to me. Did I care that the sirens were getting louder? That people were crowding around? That my wings were wide open and kinda wrapped around Max and I? Nope. Not at all.

"I- I'm s- s- so s- sorry!" I wailed, burying my face in her hair. Why wouldn't they leave us alone. She was my Max, not theirs. I hated these people. Max wouldn't wanna go out like this, she'd wanna be by Ari and Lupo and Iggy... and hopefully me. And so, gripping her tight, in one smooth motion, I hopped into the air and took off... while being shot at.

They were gonna hit Max. I didn't care if she was dead or not, she'd been damaged enough. I was sick of them aiming at her, hurting her. If they didn't stop I was gonna go Hulk on all of them later on.

I flew quicker, and somehow made it home, stumbling in through the front door and letting out a sound that reminded me of a dying animal as I collapsed to my knees, pulling my wings in so tight it hurt.

Iggy had been casually walking down the stairs until all the sudden he broke out in a sprint. "Max!" He screamed urgently, but it wouldn't work.

"Sh- She's D- D- gone." I mumbled, unable to say that one word that meant far too much.

"Maximum Ride doesn't die." Iggy growled, pushing me away from Max and doing what I thought was CPR, but didn't really care. My thought process gone, I tackled him, tears still in my eyes.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled, choking him.

"Lemme help her." Iggy whispered, gently prying my fingers away as Lupo shoved me off of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snapped, while I just stared up at her, wondering when she got here.

"D- don't t- touch my M- Max." I mumbled, hugging Max to me. What was I doing? She was dead. She was gone. She wasn't mine anymore, she was God's.

"Fang, I know how much this hurts you, but I can help Max." Iggy said calmly, though the doubt was there, and Lupo even seemed to be holding back tears as she stared at Max's broken form.

"Hey guys, what's going..." Ari's voice trailed off as his eyes locked on Max. and, jumping to conclusions like only Ari can do, he expertly tackled me in such a way that we rolled and held me down.

"What did you do to my sister?" Ari growled.

"I didn't pay attention to her text." I said quietly. Ari stared at me, confused. Iggy kept trying to help and Lupo seemed distant.

"Ari, please, kill me now. Put me out of my misery." I begged, clutching his shirt collar. "I'm going insane." I muttered, shaking him slightly.

"Fang take a breather." Ari mumbled, just as I heard coughing. I shoved him off me and sat up. But Max wasn't breathing. Nope. It had come from behind me.

"So, Max is dead, and you're sad. Boohoo. Get a life." Some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes snapped. Ari's eyes widened and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Get out of here Omega." He snarled.

"Oh but you see, orders from the boss say I kill Max, and all relations-" And that's when I pounced.

He killed Max, so he was going down. I punched and kicked and screamed at him, only seeing red as I pounded him harder and harder. "DIE DIE DIE! I hate you! I hope you're punished for all freaking eternity!" I yelled, not even realizing I was still going at him.

My limbs acted on their own accord as my fists flew for his face, gut, anywhere I could connect with skin- anywhere I could hurt him. He got a punch in here and there, but it was mostly me, hitting him, punching him, kneeing him, killing him.

When Ari and Iggy finally got me up, Omega's skin was shredded, his jaw was out of place, his eyes were swollen shut, his nose was crooked and split open, ribs poked out at different angles and limbs were bent awkwardly. And a realization hit me hard.

I had just beaten somebody to death.

I couldn't bring myself to move, to walk, to say something, all I could do was stare. "I didn't mean to." I whispered, and Ari patted my back.

"It's okay, he was a bad guy." He said soothingly, before I took off up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. Yelping and whimpering. His blood was all over me and I couldn't take it. I yanked my shirt off and splashed icy cold water all over me, trying to get it off. It was stained into my skin, it wouldn't come off, I scrubbed and scrubbed with my hands but it wouldn't work.

"Get it off!" I yelled to which somebody opened the door.

"Fang stop!" A voice yelled, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was before everything went black.

…

I woke up screaming, and jumped up, running around, trying to get out, opening my wings only to find them shredded. No. No. No! This couldn't be happening. I screamed in horror and elbowed the window, trying to break it, trying to get out. I felt so claustrophobic in this tiny space. This tiny, uncomfortable room. My vision was blurred and all I could do was scream for help, for somebody to get me out of here. This must've been what Max felt like when she needed my help. That thought was too much. I grabbed a screwdriver off the table and without thinking, shoved it into my head.

…

I woke up panting, and sat up slowly, a cold sweat enveloping me. "M- Max." I whined.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked and Max came into the room. She looked bruised, which told me it all hadn't been a dream, but the weak smile on her face meant she was recovering. Meant she was alive. Unless I was still dreaming.

I didn't care honestly. I got out of bed and sprinted to Max, hugging her tight and spinning her around, kissing her quickly before smiling as I took in her features.

"Fang, go lay down." Max ordered, and I pulled her along with me as I did, slowly laying down just for Max. somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered the pain in the side of my head. But Max was alive, so what did I care. "Fang, sweetheart, please rest. You hurt yourself pretty bad." Max whispered sadly. No. She shouldn't be sad. I don't want Max to be sad.

"Max, I'm sorry. I- It's my fault you died." I whispered.

"Shh, just rest. It's not your fault, Fangles." Max whispered and kissed my forehead, brushing some hair out from in front of my eyes.

"Okay." I whispered, and slowly drifted back off into a peaceful sleep.

…

"Wait, so let me get this straight. After I killed Omega, I ran into the bathroom and even after I washed the blood off, I thought it was still there?" Iggy nodded.

"Then you ran into your room and opened your wings, said something about them being shredded, and tried elbowing the window open, and when that didn't work, you stabbed your temple with a pen and got it a good half an inch in there before collapsing." Iggy finished. I rubbed the side of my head, which was bandaged up.

"I- I'm really sorry." I whispered, hugging Max closer to me, which was practically impossible since she was already in my lap and against my chest.

"It's okay, Fang. My death was pretty devastating, huh?" Max asked all arrogantly, I snorted.

"Max-"

"Fang." Max said with the same tone, but then got more serious. "I'm okay. You're okay. And Omega's dead thanks to you." Max added, kissing me gently. "Now please, take me to bed." I nodded and held her in my arms.

"Well guys- thanks for explaining what happened, now I'm gonna go spend some quality time with my girlfriend, and pretend I didn't go crazy. Bye!" I called happily and headed off to my room.

**I wanted to end it there so... so... so there's absolutely no hints of what's gonna happen next chapter (evil grin: :D) But I think next chapter is where I want the big plot twist to be dropped! Teehee.**

**Soar on**

**VR**

**Yes Fang cried. Get over it. You would too if your love just was killed because you wouldn't check your texts. Oh and, that crazy hallucinating part was aftermath from the shock of Max dying. He didn't know what he was doing or anything. Anymore questions on that PM VR and ask for me.**

**Keep Dreaming**

**Arch**


	16. Chapter 16

**Max**

It's been a week since Iggy brought me back to life, a week since I watched my boyfriend rip Omega to shreds and go crazy, a week since I've been terrified by two people in one day. But everything was back to normal.

I gave Fang a peck on the cheek as he slept soundly next to me before getting up and throwing on my clothes. Last night had been fun. Much like the last five other nights. Okay, so I like doing it, sue me.

I went downstairs- still sore from being killed, but okay enough to move- and have fun obviously. I sighed when I got to the last step and found Lupo in the kitchen, talking to Iggy. "You don't think he'll freak out like that again, right? I mean- I don't care about Prince, but he stained my carpet with his blood." Lupo said- obvious lie.

"Depends. It was caused by Max. So if she goes and dies, it might happen again. Or maybe if they get into a traumatizing fight or- stop eavesdropping Max!" Iggy snapped. I smirked and walked in casually.

"Lupo, we both know the blood makes the carpet look cooler." I said. Lupo smirked.

"Why of course- but Prince would've had to bleed out to get the whole carpet to look like that- on second thought, got a pen around?" Lupo asked, and I snickered.

"Hey now, you can't kill my toy, I'm not done playing with him yet." I said, getting an apple from the fridge.

"Oh, I'm your toy now? I think you need to put me in your mouth a little more often." Fang said, walking in with a yawn.

"I'm not a two year old who sucks on every toy I see." I snapped.

"Nope, last night it was kinda like you were though." Fang said, winking at me. Lupo gagged and Iggy patted Fang on the back.

"Max, that's just- that poor apple." Lupo muttered. I kissed Lupo on the cheek before she could blink and she screeched and ran off saying something about needing bleach and clorox- and a flame to burn her cheek off.

"Max, you bad girl." Igster said, grinning. "Is this the first time you've been that bad?"

"Why don't you ask Screamer over there?" I asked Iggy, and Fang glared playfully.

"Last I recalled, my name was the only thing I heard." Fang said.

"That's because you're secretly gay and you picture me as you since Iggy is taken." I explained and Iggy chuckled.

"That was so out there Chuck Norris wouldn't even have a comeback for it." Fang grumbled.

"Using the Chuck Norris card! Nice..." Igster said.

"Please, he was so last month." I joked, hip-bumping Iggy and Fang as I squirmed between my guys. Fang slipped a hand into my back pocket... and so did Iggy.

"Threesome!" I shouted happily as Lupo appeared. "Foursome!" I corrected as she wrapped an arm around Iggy's waist and tried to pry him away.

"EWSOME!" She snapped, and I looked at her.

"That was so un-Lupo like. Are you on your peer-peer?"I asked. Lupo scrunched up her nose and just shook her head- though I'm not sure if that meant no, or she was just disappointed in my lack of intelligence. Either way, she pulled Iggy away and as if they had made plans, they both left. I rolled my eyes. Joy. Just me and a sex-crazed boy- oh and my brother, who must've still been sleeping.

As if on cue, Ari walked into the kitchen, ruffling up his bedhead and giving me a lazy smile. "What's for breakfast, dearest sister?" He asked, then yawned. Okay, even I can't deny Ari was the cutest thing in the mornings.

His hair all ruffled, his sleepy aura, the boyish smile on his lips. I mean seriously- all Ari needs to do to get a girlfriend is wake up in the morning, brush his teeth, and go outside. But it's mostly my fault he doesn't have one- with the whole constantly traveling thing that is.

"Uh... whatever Iggers cooked." I said and Ari attacked the fridge, going for milk and omelets and bacon. Joy. But I guess his Pigginess was even a little cute. "Ari, you need a girlfriend." I blurted out and he froze mid-bite and looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"Max, get your head checked- we move constantly, there's no time for my love life as long as people are coming after you." Ari explained before chomping down on bacon.

"But if there's time for my love life, there's time for yours. Air come on, we can find you someone you really like!" I insisted.

"Max the Fugitive Matchmaker- it actually has a nice ring to it- but no." Ari said firmly.

"Oh come on! You liked Lupo. We can find you someone that's the total package- funny, sarcastic, know-it-all, sweet with a devious side, funny with some serious. Ari I know your type, we just gotta get out there and find her." I explained while Fang kinda stood in the background, obviously not eager to join in.

"Okay max, tell you what- just to get you to shut up about it- I'm giving you a week. In this week you may set me up on seven different interviews, blind dates, or some of both. If I find a girl I really like- I won't kill your boyfriend for taking your innocence. If you can't- I'll kill him slowly and painfully." Ari said.

I pumped my fist in the air. "YES!" and then hugged my brother. "Now fill this out!" I said happily, handing him three pages worth of paperwork.

"Max! You put my life on the line here!" Fang called wearily from the other side of the kitchen.

"Your point?" I asked, looking at him. For once, he didn't reply with some sarcastic remark- maybe it was too early for that- and instead muttered to himself, leaving the kitchen entirely.

…

It took Ari a day to finish filling out all the paperwork. "Tell anybody the answer to seventeen and I will not only destroy you, I'll destroy your boyfriend, and make sure you two end up in two separate hells so you spend eternity away from each other." Ari growled darkly as he handed the papers over.

Confused, I flipped through to seventeen and grinned, reading the question.

**Do you still sleep with your stuffed teddy bear, Stuffy?**

Yes was circled. I grinned and hugged Ari. "I got you that bear as a thank you for sticking with me after a year of helping me break out and stay safe." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. I always sleep with it, Max." Ari added quietly. "Now go find me my dream girl already." He added and shoved me playfully. I nodded and saluted him before marching off to my room, and getting out my laptop- let's see how many girls in London were Ari's perfect match.

"Max, if Ari kills me I will haunt you forever." Fang muttered, walking into my room and collapsing on the bed.

"He won't, I just found five single girls who are totally fit for Ari." I said, grinning.

"How...?" Fang asked, looking at my computer. Five different Facebook profiles were pulled up.

"There's Brigid, Jenny, Kole, Angel, and Riley." I said happily.

"Riley and Kole are guy's names." Fang said.

"They can be girl's names too!" I snarled, smacking him upside the head. "Alright, let's start tomorrow with Brigid- see how Ari-qualified she is." I said, smirking as I scanned through her profile again and sent her a message.

"Wait, since when do you have a Facebook profile, Max?" Fang asked quizzically.

"Since before you walked into the room." I said petting Fang's hair. He rolled his eyes and sat up, kissing my neck.

"Not tonight." I snapped at him, rolling my shoulder to push him away.

"Why not?" Fang whined, still persistently kissing my neck.

"I'm doing something. Now Fang, Darling, you can either stop, or I can rip your lips off so you can't do it anymore." I said smiling innocently. Fang stopped immediately and just rested his chin on my shoulder, staring at the screen and scanning through the profiles with me.

Hours went by before I finally started to drift off. I had been talking back and forth with Brigid for most of that time to try and get a feel for her- but I was too tired to make any judgments. "Max, you're exhausted, go to sleep." Fang whispered, shutting my laptop.

"Didn't... say... bye." I mumbled, cuddling into Fang's side subconsciously as he laid down, dragging me along with him.

"I love you, Max, G'night." Fang whispered, and kissed me gently.

"Night." I whispered back before falling into the deepest sleep I've had in a long time.

…

It was apparently guy's day out because when I woke up, Fangels being the gentlemen (cough, choke, hack) he was had scribbled out a note letting me know he was going out with Iggy and Ari and not to wait up. I sighed and got up, took a shower, changed into some clean clothes, and walked down the steps into the family room.

"Lupo, I have a big problem- and I kept putting it off, but I think it's serious." I told her. Lupo walked into the living room, raising an eyebrow.

"Max, serious? This I gotta here." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm late, Lupo." I told her.

"Well you and Fang go out like dogs- I mean seriously, it like an almost-"

"Lupo!" I snapped.

"Okay, Okay, don't panic, it happens, by how many days?" She asked, sitting across from me.

"A couple weeks." I said quietly.

"A couple weeks? Max! You could have a little... Fang growing inside of you! Shudders." Lupo said, shivering as if another Fang would be the end of her.

"Sh- should I go to a doctor or what?" I asked, about to be on freak-out level. I couldn't have a baby, much less raise one!

"Uh no. There's uh CVS around the corner from here. We'll just get you a test." Lupo said, standing up, and I followed.

"Lupo, I can't be preggo! I mean, the world could end today and that'd be better than a pregnant Max!" I insisted.

"I know, Max. I've been around you PMSing. And oh God, it'd probably be triple if there was a little Fang in there somewhere." Lupo muttered as we left the house and went into her car.

It took about ten minutes to get to the store- all of which I was panicking- another two minutes to get the test, and another ten minutes to get home.

I was about to go into the bathroom all brave Max style, when I stopped. "Lupo, I can't do this! What if it's positive?" I exclaimed.

"That's what the second test is for." Lupo said, waving the other box around. I sighed and walked in the bathroom, and five minutes later, I was looking at the stick.

**Bet you hate that cliffie, huh? Oh well, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out- Wait, the next chapter is Fang's POV! You gotta love me!**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own MR**

**Fang**

Iggy and Ari dragged me out with them for a guy's day out claiming I needed some time away from Max. "I don't need time away from her!" I insisted as I was shoved into a black Lambo.

"Sure you don't." Iggy muttered, climbing into the back- right over me!- while Ari got into the driver's seat.

We drove around for boring hour upon boring hour. Iggy really wanted to ride the Eye of London- and even though I was claustrophobic and edgy, and reminded them this is where Max was killed, I was still dragged into one of those oval boxes of death though. And joy, it stopped at the very top. I looked down and felt queasy. If this thing were to break off I wouldn't be able to fly away, to save Ari and Iggy from death

"Can this thing move already?" I snapped, kicking the glass.

"Relax Fangles, we're not gonna die." Iggy said pushing me down onto the bench and making me sit.

"Yeah Fang, it's not that bad." Ari added, sitting across from me. "It's really an awesome view. Oh, by the way, Max had any luck on finding me a girlfriend yet?"

"Yup. She's got five matches." I said absently. "You're meeting one at Ravioli's today at around three. I guess I'm supposed to make sure you go." I muttered, looking down at where the caution tape would be and cracked rock would poke up with dried blood on it.

"Oh joy." Ari muttered sarcastically, staring out at the view.

"She looks pretty." I said quietly, pulling my phone out to text Max. Iggy yanked my phone away and tossed it to Ari, who pocketed it.

"No contact with Max until we get back home." He said, smirking. I banged my head against the glass wall, cussing under my breath.

"I'm claustrophobic so you drag me into this tiny little box- are you trying to kill me?" I snapped, as it began to get harder to breathe.

"Nope." Iggy said. "He needs mouth to mouth!" The fool screamed, tackling me and trying to kiss me or something. I shoved him off, pinned him down, and kneed him where it counts- hard. Iggy screamed and the glass actually cracked. He curled up into a ball.

"Don't ever do that again." I muttered, tense and ready to kill something as I sucked in air.

"Fang, dude calm down." Ari said, making no attempt to help Iggy.

"He tried to kiss me!" I snapped.

"Well you didn't have to break his wrist." Ari mumbled and I glanced at Iggy, realizing that I had in fact, broke his wrist. His hand was at a strange angle and he seemed to be struggling not to cry.

"The inhumanity! That's my stirring hand!" Iggy wailed. I rolled my eyes and shove his hand back into place- another scream. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Iggy, but when it comes to small spaces, it really isn't smart to mess with me." I muttered, bad memories threatening to seep through the walls I had built up so long ago.

"It's okay." Iggy muttered, and with a jolt, we started moving again.

When we got down the bottom, I bolted out of that box and towards home, but both Ari and Iggy stopped me before I could open my wings and take off. "No Max for the day!" Igster snarled as the two dragged me off.

We drove to a mall and all got out, walking along with me trying to slip away. I didn't like being away from Max for so long- what if the cops found her, what if she was hurt, or killed? I couldn't live with myself if she was taken away and it was because I wasn't there to protect her.

But the two boys continued to drag me along throughout the mall. We mostly looked- Ari bought a skateboard and Iggy put his name in a car raffle that would be held in an hour. I just trudged along behind the two, sulking in this horrible place.

"Fang, why are you obsessed with my sister?" Ari asked.

"I'm not. I jut seriously hate the mall." I muttered. For the last thirty minutes I had been trying to block out the Justina Beaver and One Infection that was constantly playing, and ignoring all the cute girls giggling and wondering if Iggy, Ari, and I were taken or not.

Finally a couple girls walked up to us and I groaned. "Yes, we all have girlfriends!" I snapped at her and she frowned and hung her head low, walking away.

"I'm single!" Ari shouted to which one girl giggled while most of therm rolled their eyes. "That sounded desperate, didn't it?" Ari asked and Iggy and I nodded in sync. Ari sighed and we all kept walking.

That is, until I noticed three guys in black. I think they were following us, but I didn't say anything.

When we went to the food court and ordered something for lunch the three were joined by two more and they sat nearby. "Ari, you see that group of five in the black, they've been following us." I whispered. Ari casually turned around and pretended to look at the giant clock hanging on the wall, though he glanced at the group.

"Yeah, they're mid twenties, mid-thirties, and they all got guns." Ari said after turning back around. "Let's make sure though. Dump the food, let's head out to the car."

I nodded and ate faster so it didn't look like we were throwing half a burger and fries away and ditching. It would give them the thought that we had noticed, and they would take action.

"We need to ditch the car." I whispered as we walked out of the food court, and Iggy laughed lightly as if I had said something funny while I smirked and Ari chuckled.

"Yeah, they probably followed us here. We need to use the car to get them off our tails first, then we'll dump it in a lake and get home and get out of here."

"No. Ari, you guys need a break from moving around- and Iggy and Lupo can't come with us." I added.

"Lupo can handle herself, and I'll keep her safe too." Iggy said. "You guys really need to get out of here."

"B-But... the house has this huge shower that two people can fit in and-"

"No more detail please!" Ari shouted. "That's my sister you're... shudders." Ari muttered.

"Yeah, so you guys need to leave." Iggy muttered wrapping an arm around Ari's and my shoulders. "But you gotta come back and visit, okay?" He added.

"You still have that date though, Ari!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like I'm canceling." He muttered as we got into the car. He started the Lamborghini and I noticed the guys getting into a green Kia as we pulled out.

"Green box behind us." I said as we drove off.

"Alright! High speed chase commencing in 3... 2... 1...!" Iggy shouted and Ari floored it, expertly weaving around everything. Sirens were distantly heard behind us, and the Kia was nowhere in sight, however some police cars were- American police cars.

"This car have a nitrus system?" I asked- more like shouted- over the roaring engine as Ari shifted gears.

"Press the button that says 'do not press'" Iggy hollered and Ari did just that, and the speed was so fast I was pressed against my seat.

"Oh my God! WERE GONNA DIE! WERE GONNA DIE! WERE GONNA DIE!" Iggy kept screaming while I sent a silent prayer to my mom- begging her to not let me die.

Ari made a sharp left and the car spun out before we headed straight into woods. The car wouldn't slow down and I found myself wondering if Ari had lost control since it swerved every which way. A lake was coming up, and all I could think was 'Please don't find my Max.' as we headed straight towards it.

Ari slammed on the brakes and I was jolted forward halfway through the windshield with no seatbelt on. My head throbbed and I groaned as we skidded through the water. Ari put it in reverse but it was too later. "OUT!" He yelled as the car began to sink. But I couldn't think straight, which way was up, which way was down? Which way was left and which was right? I groaned again and slowly pushed myself back to my seat and sat down. Ari had gone through the windshield and Iggy had broken the window and swam out, but I couldn't move, I couldn't concentrate.

"We can't leave him! That car is gonna blow up!" Iggy shouted from somewhere in the distance- his voice sounded slurred and my vision blurred. All I could see was blue.

Ari said something I couldn't understand, and all I know is nobody came for me- or if they did, they weren't fast enough- because I was still sitting in the passenger seat as the car sank, trying to decipher the sky from the water- but I was completely under water now, I couldn't breathe, I was choking on water- and then- as my senses began to come back to me... the car exploded.

**Two cliffies in one day- gotta review bunches if you want updates!**

**Keep Dreaming**

**Arch**


	18. Chapter 18

**Max**

I stared at the sign and felt my breath catch in my throat. No. Please no. Let it be a lie- or a dream, anything but my reality. I choked on the words that I wanted to use to call out to Lupo, and backed away from the pregnancy test, leaning against the wall. I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't. Suddenly, I didn't know how to breathe.

I slowly sunk down to the floor and rested my head in my hands. "No, please no." I mumbled to myself over and over again. "Why me?" I whispered quietly, banging my head against the wall and staring up at the ceiling.

"Max? Hon, let me in." Lupo's voice filtered through like a savior's and I shakily stood up and unlocked the door, hugging myself and trying not to cry. Maximum Ride does _not _cry. Maxine Martinez however- she was a different story. Though I wasn't her anymore.

"It- It's okay to cry, Max." Lupo whispered. "We should call Fang, too. Have him come-"

"No! He's not gonna know. I'm gonna this thing out of me." I snapped.

"Yeah, nine months from now." Lupo said.

"No, Lupo. Today- or tomorrow, or as soon as I can get in to a doctor- if not, I'll just have to kill the thing myself." I muttered. She just stared at me for a moment, as if I was a different person entirely.

"Max, that's a little Fang in there. How could you just kill it?" She asked finally.

"It's not a little Fang- it's a big problem- okay, so it's some sorta Fang." I decided since he was a big enough thorn in my side already.

"Max, that baby is just as much Fang's as it is yours. You need to at least tell him what you're gonna do!"

"Fine, give me a phone." I snarled, frustrated. Lupo smirked and fished her phone out of her pocket, handing it to me. I dialed Fang's number and called. No answer. I tried again. Nothing. I left him a couple messages and tried once last time. Still no answer. "PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE!" I shouted into the receiver before hanging up.

My legs shook worse as I made a different call. To the operator. "Yes, I need the nearest doctor to 214 British Avenue." I said. When I got the address and number and called the doctor, asking when I could make the soonest possible appointment for an abortion.

I rolled my eyes when I was told I first needed to make an appointment to find out if I was actually pregnant or not. I mean, two positives. What's the possibility of _both _being false?

Lupo sighed and walked out of the bathroom, me following. She called Iggy and he must've picked up because she went into her room and shut the door.

The earliest they could get me in was tomorrow. I groaned and walked into my room, collapsing on my bed and tapping my stomach. "Fang isn't a killer." I mumbled. "I wonder if he'd be okay with me killing whatever you are." I stared up at the ceiling

"Well, he loves me. I have him wrapped around my finger. He'll agree with whatever I say. Sucks for you, kid." I muttered, closing my eyes and taking a breath.

"Max!" Lupo screamed, bursting into my room. "Get your shoes on! Iggy thinks your boyfriend's dead!"

…

I stared at the lake. It had once been a calm, crystal blue- and now was a roaring rage of red, orange, and yellow. Bits and pieces of metal lazily floated around as if they were relaxing in the warmth.

Fang lay in the sand, breathing slightly and shivering violently considering he was soaked, and it was cold out here. A cold I never noticed because I was too preoccupied in Fang's burned body. I sat down and gently set his head in my lap. "Sweetheart, wake up." I whispered, wishing I had brought a blanket as his teeth chattered. I tapped his cheek but he wouldn't budge.

"Max, we need to get him home or he'll get pneumonia." Iggy said solemnly, soaked himself from diving in to help Fang. Ari, for some reason, had tried to stop him. Speaking of which, where was my going-to-be-dead-when-I-find-him brother? I glanced around but all that was there was Lupo and Iggy.

"I know." I mumbled, getting Iggy to grab his feet while I hooked my arms under his. "We'll carry him to the car and you can change him into some dry clothes." I told Iggy casually as we carried my surprisingly light boyfriend towards Lupo's car.

"I don't have to change his underwear too, right?" Igster asked, getting a gross expression on his face.

"Yes you do. He needs to be in warm, dry clothes." I stated calmly.

"Why can't you do it then?" Iggy whined. "I don't wanna see his-"

"Well, if you would've stayed blind you wouldn't have ever had to worry about it." I snarled at him, pausing for a second. I was still kinda angry from when he told us last week about him letting scientists do experiments on him. I mean, he's seen what it's done to Lupo and me. I'm a fugitive and well, Lupo's Lupo.

"Whoa, testy. Max, I explained this to you. Anyways, come on, Fang's important right now." Iggy said, shoving the rest of him in the backseat. I sat in the back too, resting Fang's head in my lap. Okay, if he died and it was my fault, I was gonna rip some heads off.

"Where's Ari?" I asked on our way home.

"I don't know, honestly. I got in the water to get Fang, and when I got out... he was gone." He mumbled from the passenger seat while Lupo drove.

"Doesn't... like... me." Fang mumbled, his voice crackled and I could tell just those three words took all of his strength. He was insanely pale, his lips were an icy blue, and he still shivered even with the heaters on full blast in the car.

"Shh, rest Fangles." I mumbled, and he tried to shift his position, but ended up groaning in pain instead. I kissed his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair. "Stay still." I snapped. I realized if I just stayed angry, the sorrow, guilt, and hurt wouldn't show through.

Fang's hand traced my leg and I rolled my eyes and intertwined our fingers together. A smile twitched at his lips, and his breathing slowly became more even- yet still ragged. I watched the scenery as we passed it. The buildings, the trees, the people. London was a beautiful place.

For one forbidden moment, I wished I was still Maximum Martinez. I wished I still lived in that two story brick house with a huge oak tree in the front yard that had a tire swing hanging from it. I wished I was still at the house that had a warm fireplace when it was cold, and hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows. I wished for the woods and the creek that was the backyard. I wished for... home.

Though, now, Ari was my home. He was my warm fire, my hot chocolate, my tire swing, my woods and creek- and I could never ask for a better home. But sometimes I dreamed of still being normal, dad- no Jeb- never hurting me, never making me work for food or water.

Everything started to boil over inside me- but I couldn't cry. At least, not around all these people. That was not the Maximum Ride way. And so I shoved all my emotions into a bottle and locked that bottle up in the back of my mind. Fang was who I needed to worry about right now. Not myself.

…

When we got back to Lupo's home, Iggy and I carried Fang upstairs and I motioned for us to go to a different room for him. No need for me to scream him awake with nightmares. Iggy nodded and we laid him on the bed.

Once he was there I went and got a fresh pair of clothes. "Alright Iggy, get him changed." I said, handing him the clothes. He whimpered but didn't object this time and so I walked out the door and shut it, walking down the hall to get a first aid kit. Ari was good at bandaging people up, I wished he was here to help me with the burns so I knew what to put on them. About fifteen minutes later Iggy walked out with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"He's bigger." Iggy mumbled under his breath and I smirked.

"You measured?" I asked, trying to stifle my laughter.

"No! But... it was just kinda obvious." Iggy admitted and I burst out laughing. Once I finally calmed down and realized Iggy had stormed off, I walked into Fang's room and rolled my eyes immediately. His shirt was inside out. I sighed and shut the door, pulling it off and sitting next to him. "So, what should I fix first?" I asked the walls, checking him over for broken bones. None, thankfully.

I looked down at Fang for a moment before getting some burn cream out, cleaning out the burns before rubbing the cream on them, then bandaging them up. Next I fixed up all the smaller cuts and threw a blanket over him.

""D- Don't leave." Fang croaked out, and I could feel myself about to cry again. Instead I crawled back on the bed and cuddled into Fang's side gently.

Once I was sure he was asleep I slowly got up and left, going to my room and laying down on my own bed. It had been a long day, and I just wanted to sleep. And for once, I got my wish.

…

I woke up to my own screams the next morning. This nightmare had been horrible. Fang died and I was left on my own... with a kid. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, trying to clear my mind. When it was obvious that I couldn't, I leaned against the headboard of the purple bed and hugged a pillow.

And for the first time in a long time, I let myself cry. I let the silent tears roll down my cheeks, and I let the world disappear when I began to sob. I hated myself right then. I was weak, and vulnerable, and if somebody jumped through the window to kill me right now, they'd probably succeed.

Suddenly, the door knob turning brought me back to the world and I furiously wiped away my tears, trying to hid the fact that I had been crying before Fang could walk in.

He grinned at me and shut the door behind me, walking over to the bed. His smile faded as he sat next to me and he wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "What's wrong, Max?" He asked, the concern in his voice and in his eyes was way too emotional for Fang, which had to mean he really cared about me and would do anything for me. I could trust him with anything. Couldn't I?

Instead of answering, I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He tensed at first, obviously not used to girls flinging themselves on him in the middle of a sobfest. But slowly, his arms wrapped around my waist and he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear as he rubbed my back in circles.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Maxie. I promise I can make it better." Fang whispered. _If only. _I thought bitterly.

"You can't Fang. You just can't." I sobbed harder, hugging him tighter.

"Shh, my princess. Calm down. We'll fix it together if I can't do it alone." Fang said, kissing the top of my head. Princess. That's what he thought of me of? Royalty, beauty, wealth... I was none of that.

"Fang... I- I'm... Go to the bathroom down the hall." I mumbled, unable to tell him. Fang smiled weakly.

"Already did this morning." He muttered, kissing me gently. "It'll be okay Max, I promise you." For a moment I was utterly shocked. He had known, but he didn't come in mad at me, or upset.

"I... I want an abortion." I mumbled, barely under a whisper. Fang pushed me back so I was shoulder length, searching my face to see if it was a lie.

"Max, that's murder." Fang said quietly, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Like I'm all innocent and have never killed anyone." I snarled, shoving him back and standing up. Fang yelped in pain but followed.

"You've never killed a child, Max. I know. If anything, you save the kids from dying no matter where you're at. Max, you're not a heartless witch. I know you aren't." Fang said firmly, hugging me again. I tried to pull away, but after realizing I couldn't... I didn't even try.

"Why do you make me feel so perfect when I know I'm anything but that?" I asked him in a whisper, looking up at Fang.

"I could ask you the same thing, Darling. Please, do this one little thing for me. Do not get an abortion. I mean, I know it'll be hard on you, but there's a little you or a little me in there. You don't wanna kill it no matter how much you say you do." Fang told me.

I was utterly shocked at how well he could read me. I didn't even know I didn't want an abortion till that moment, staring up at his boyish smile and sparkling golden brown eyes. How could I kill something that could be like Fang? I couldn't.

"Fang, if it's not like you-"

"Max, don't even finish that sentence. You will love this baby unconditionally whether you know it or not- and it will love you back just the same." Fang said and kissed me softly, putting all the love and passion he could into that one little kiss. I kissed him back the same way, wrapping my arms around his neck. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe... maybe I could get through this. As long as Fang was by my side anyways.

**Do you all love me again? It took me three days to write this chapter so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and you'll get even more that take less than three days to right but are equally awesomesauce.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own MR**

**Third Person**

Ari sucked in a breath as he hit the cold, concrete floor hard. He spit onto the ground, crimson red mixed in. he sighed and shakily got to his feet. "Where are they?" A deep voice snarled. Ari looked him straight in the eye.

"Two steps ahead of you." He growled out, and was met by a bat that smacked him in the gut. He doubled over, meeting the floor again as he struggled for air. Though it refused to enter his lungs. He was going to die, he already knew it.

"We can take... other measures to get it out of you." The voice snarled as a foot connected with his nose. Ari yelped and fell on his side, panting with one hand clutching his nose and the other wrapped around his stomach as he desperately breathed in, air finally filling his lungs up to maximum capacity.

Slowly, he stood up, leaning against the wall for support. "I don't care what you do to me, Jeb, I'm not telling you sh-" A hand slapped across Ari's face and he held his cheek, whimpering. They couldn't break him, he was much to strong to be broken.

But pain was another thing. He stumbled to a corner of the room and began to think of logical plans, he still had his watch, and that was all he needed to tell Max to get out of here. A bat crashed against his head and Ari barely had any time to block it, so it hit him with lessened force, but still hit me, and then he collapsed, his breathing ragged yet steady.

Jeb was sure he had been knocked out. "We'll come back to the traitor later." He mumbled and once they had all filed out and the door was being shut, Ari slid a metal device across the concrete floor. I climbed up the wall and went to where the lock was, molding to look exactly like the door, though when Ari went to open it, it would, even if it appeared to be locked tight from the outside.

He sat up slowly and clicked a button on his watch, and a holograph came up of Max ash e hit the call button right there in mid air. "Oh my God! Where are you!?" Max snapped, careful not to say his name just in case.

"Cover's blown, Max. get out of here. I'll find my own way out, promise." Ari said in a hushed voice.

"But Ari, I can't just-"

"Go! If I get there and you're still there you're in for it, Missy! Now listen carefully, on my laptop, everything you'll need is in folder number three, you'll know the password when you get there. I have to go. They're most likely monitoring this conversation. Bye." Ari said, and hung up, knowing his watch would be taken away, and so he set the self destruct on it right before three people ran in and took the watch, trying to unlock is so they could call Max.

Unable to do so, they left once more, thinking they had the key to everything with them. Ari smirked. He now had exactly five minutes to get out before the building became a toaster. He crept to the door and winked at a security camera before opening it easily, just as he knew he'd be able to, and taking off down a hall.

Quickly, he dug into one of his jacket pockets and tugged on a loose string, which opened up a secret pocket in his leather jacket that held all his spy gear. He pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. They sensed heat. So naturally, he knew their were three scientist in the room he was running past, and pressing a button on the side of them he switched the view so now they showed what was behind him, seven erasers came after him at a sloppy running pace.

Too easy. He switched the sunglasses back to front view and dug in his pocket only to grab a bite-sized bomb out and throw it back. Ari couldn't hear it, but the erasers could. It was like a dog whistle, only much more extreme, and it definitely slowed them down.

He sped up, thinking of when Lupo had been apart of the bad guys. She had been the only one who had ever actually caught him in his little act. And called him out for it. Maybe that was why he used to like her. She was a lot more badass than anybody who was part of this. Ari shook his head to clear his thoughts, but too late, someone tackle him from the left.

He yelped and immediately pulled his knees to his chest, landing on them as the scientist held him down. _Mistake. _Ari thought, then pushed off the ground onto his knees, jumping to his feet and side-kicking the guy in the chest before taking off at a sprint.

Now all he had to get through was the main doors, which were coming up, and being blocked. He dug through his pocket for something useful and out came a grappling hook. "How will this help me?" He muttered to himself, glancing up and noticing how the ceiling was made. Pipes were hastily built for water and plumbing no doubt.

"Ah, thank you idiots who designed this place." He muttered, pointing the pen-like grappling hook at one and clicking it. There was a swish of wind and then Ari was being raised off the ground. He swung his legs forward and managed to knock five erasers down. He re-clicked the hook and it unlatched, him landing on his feet before shouldering the door open.

The electric fence? No biggie. Erasers in the way? Piece of cake. The little boy with pure white wings about to get his head ripped off, not Ari's concern- wait what? He did a double take, examining the boy. The eraser definitely had him in a headlock and was about to end his life.

The boy's crystal blue eyes searched desperately for something to help him, and his golden blonde hair shifted on his head as he squirmed to get away.

**Ari's POV**

"Hey, Dog Breath! Blind or something?" I shouted running over towards him. Why did I always have to be a hero? Why couldn't I just jump the fence and it be over with? The eraser turned towards me, losing his focus and grip on the little boy who managed to break free, run about ten feet, and snap his wings out to their ten foot wing span before flapping down hard and taking to the sky.

I didn't bother watching, just grabbed yet another till out and shocked the fence as the erasers ran towards me from all angles. The electricity in the fence short-circuited and I guessed I had about fifteen seconds before I became an American fry. Quickly, I threw myself on the fence and climbed as fast as I could, hopping over the top, but not before getting a nice little shock in my system. I huffed and shook myself out before taking off into the woods and not stopping until the alarms faded, the eraser's growls quieted, and I was in the nearest town with civilization.

Population of this town, somewhere in the nineties most likely. I pulled an extra watch out of my pocket and strapped it on my wrist, feeling a tiny prick that no longer affected me before it stated my name.

"Ari Ride." The robotic voice said as I flicked through the holographs that had showed up. "Call Nudge." I muttered and in one ring my techno girl answered. "I need to know where I'm at, chances of getting to Max's location, and how close the erasers are." I added.

Nudge typed away, not missing a beat. "I thought all the erasers went KABOOM." She said, still typing while we skyped.

"Nope, they made a new breed, faster, stronger, not as good as Lupo, but not as bad as me." I added. Not even Max new I was part eraser, and I didn't want her to ever know.

"Oh, heads up, they're three miles away, closing in fast. I just hooked up controls to a chopper and spun it out, there should be a loud boom in three... two..." BOOM! My ears rung but I shook it off. "Alright, that got rid of a lot, dazed some, you got an extra five minutes. Get in the first alley to your right, you'll have to dig your way to the bottom and once you get there, let it scan your eye, you'll drop fast, don't freak, you'll be seeing me in three minutes. If you don't, then I know you're dead. Over and Out." And just like that, Nudge hung up.

I followed instructions and hopped in the dumpster, mumbling to myself as I dug my way to the bottom and grabbed an old apple, throwing it out of my way. It pulled a cord and something scanned my eyes. I sucked in a breath, preparing myself before falling fast and hard down a metal chute.

I landed on a hard tile floor, an African American girl smiling down at me. "Oh Ari, it's been forever!" Nudge said and wrapped me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Crushing me!" I snapped, awkwardly pushing Nudge away. She grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Alright, now let's get you to Max." Nudge muttered, and started walking off, I followed quickly as she turned corners, typed in codes, and made her way down to her home away from home. Once we got to her work station she hacked into a private jet and put on a headset.

"George, make a U turn. You need to pick up Ars." Nudge said into the set then hung up and we casually sat across from each other, talking about nothing.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" I asked casually and Nudge smacked my arm.

"And if I don't?" She asked, spinning around in her chair.

"Then you're single." I muttered. Nudge frowned.

"That sounded bitter- and you'll be happy to know I am seeing someone." Nudge said just as that boy I had saved burst in through the door with security chasing after him. His blue eyes looked terrified as he ran behind me and hid behind my legs, hugging my knees.

Security looked to Nudge who looked to me. I shrugged. "He's clean. Come here Cutie." Nudge added, patting her lap. The boy cautiously walked over to Nudge, wrapping his wings around himself in fright. Nudge smiled. "Ah, he's a little Fang huh?" She asked picking him up and setting him in her lap. "Sweetie, how did you get in?" She asked kindly and the boy wordlessly pulled at tiny silver balls as security left.

"They're micro bombs. And invention I made. You just lick them, then stick them to a door and they automatically search through all the info on it and open it up- no eye scans or hand scans required." The boy explained. "Are you gonna hurt me too?" He asked, his big blue eyes looking into Nudge's dark brown ones. She grinned even brighter.

"Of course now, Hon. We come from the same place you do. We know what it's like. Would you like to stay here? You could be apart of my team." Nudge suggested and the boy nodded eagerly.

"I'm Gazzy." He said.

"Call me Nudge." Nudge said, brushing back his hair.

"And I'm Ari." I nodded to the kid. He turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you, Ari. That eraser would've snapped my neck if you hadn't showed up when you did." Gazzy explained, he was about seven. Pretty cute too.

"No prob, we freaks gotta stick together." Just then the sound of a plane engine sounded and Ari, Nudge, and Gazzy left through the back entrance. Max ran out of the jet, Fang behind her as she jumped on Ari with a hug.

"Whoa, since when are you this lovey?" I wondered out loud.

"Hormones." Fang blurted out before he could stop himself. I blinked and looked to him.

"Hormones? What is she pregnant or something?" I joked.

"Yes!" Iggy shouted from somewhere in the plane. I froze and dropped Max.

"What?" I snapped, outraged and ready to rip Fang's head off.

"Let me explain!" Max said quickly.

"Explain." I growled out.

**OOh, cliffie. Is Ari gonna rip Fang up? Tune in to find out!**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fang**

Max explained during the plane ride. She cried into Ari's shoulder, but I'm pretty sure that was mostly to soften him up so he wouldn't rip me to shreds and throw me out the plane window.

"I- I'm s- sorry, Ari. I h- hope you st- still love m- me!" Max cried, squeezing his neck to choking point. He just hugged her waist, acting as if it didn't bother him.

"Of course I still love you, Max, shhh, it's okay. We'll get through this together." He whispered in her ear like a good big brother.

"Where do I come in?" I asked and through her tears Max managed to give me a look that said _Shut the Fnick up. _And so I clamped my mouth shut. But it was too late.

"You come in as bird dinner for doing this to my baby sister!" Ari exclaimed and went to set Max aside so he could kill me.

"Ari, please, c- calm down." Max begged, not letting go for anything. He sighed and rested his chin on top of her head. Iggy just smirked at us from his seat, Lupo whispering things in his ear that made his smirk grow.

"Only for you, Sis." Ari mumbled and only loosened his grip. I wished I could be the one comforting her, but I couldn't.

…

It was quite a few hours into the flight and Max had fallen asleep in her brother's lap. Still hugging his neck with that gorgeous tear-stained face turned to the side and resting on his chest. "I swear to God if you try to bail on us now, Fang, I'm going to make your life a living hell." Ari snarled quietly, brushing his fingers through Max's hair. It seemed to calm her from the occasional whimpers that meant the nightmares had ruined her dreams.

"I really do love her, Ari. I don't plan on leaving her, or little Fang." I muttered and he glared at me.

"Why didn't you use protection at least? This is the last thing she needs. Her life is bad enough without having to deal with pregnancy. I really can't believe you were so involved in your own pleasure you didn't think of Max." Ari snapped, his voice slowly rising.

I shushed him. "I did think of Max. I didn't think of protection- sue me. These things happen. And you know what, I don't think this has anything to do with her being pregnant, it has to do with you've been playing her father ever since whatever happened with him, and now you don't have to anymore. She doesn't need you, Ari, your babying her into thinking she does!" I snapped.

"I'm not babying her. I'm loving her because nobody else has the decency to look past the killer. No one ever thinks about that person's life. You know, I saw this thing on the news one time. These guys went to jail for staging dog fights. The dogs that had been entered in the fights were taken to the pound. They talked about how sad it is that the owners did that to them. Turned them into monsters. They didn't ask to kill their own kind. Max didn't either. She was molded into this, but nobody cares if it's a human. No, only the animals get special treatment. You don't know half of what she's gone through, Fang. And I'll tell you something- she loves you, God she loves you. And she _needs _you to not just love her back, but to want her, to need her, to depend on her. She needs to feel like she isn't a murderer. That's the only reason I'm not breaking your wings and throwing you off this plane."

I took in every word he spoke and then sat there. "I know he enhanced her. But what else did he do?" I asked quietly.

"That's for Max to tell you." Ari whispered and our conversation ended. I thought about what he said. Max was like the vicious dog, only, no one realized what her owner did to her. She was a wild dog then. I sighed and got my laptop out to watch a movie.

…

Halfway through it, Max walked over and sat in my lap, closing the laptop and tossing it in the empty seat next to me. "I heard you and Ari. He's right, and you're right." She whispered, that stone face dwindling away to reveal how stressed and hurt she was, it revealed to me the scars that didn't show up on her skin. She was letting me see her at a state where she wasn't bottling up her emotions. Was it the pregnancy? I doubted it.

"Max, I need you, and I want you, and I definitely depend on you. I'm never gonna leave you." I told her and kissed her forehead. She smiled weakly at me.

"Jeb was insane. I guess in his own twisted way he meant well- but the other scientists didn't." Max said, hugging my neck like she had Ari's.

"You don't have to tell-"

"Well I am." She interrupted and paused to take a breath. "He talked about graphing wings on my back. But first he tested it on kids that weren't his. That he didn't 'love'. He called it the Angel Experiment. Every last one of those terrified winged humans malfunctioned in some way.. except you." Max touched one of the slits on the back of my shirt and I leaned forward a little to extend my wings just a bit. Her gentle touch on my black feathers made me shiver.

"He wouldn't let them give me two percent of anything. So they gave me one percent instead. Jeb couldn't stop that, as they pointed out if two percent was too much only by a little, one percent would never be. And they were right." Max tangled her fingers in my hair and looked in my eyes with a certain sadness in those chocolate eyes that I'd never seen before. What were those emotions swimming in them? Sorrow? Regret? Guilt?

"After I was injected, I was given a week waiting period. After I didn't die, they began testing. Every day I got twelve hours of non-stop tests, twelve hours of sleep. Of course, I could never sleep. Not in those dog crates." We both shuddered. Dog crates. My pet peeve. I hated those cramped, small jails.

"Then, they started doing things behind Jeb's back. Training me to kill. Pressure points, survival instincts, things that made me almost invincible. Of course, I'm not- though I almost am. Then they thought I was too dangerous. Set up a date to do final tests and destroy me. Jeb broke me out of there, told me to head South and that I'd find my way. Little did I know, my way was never ending." At this point I thought her story was over and it was all I could do to shove my emotions down.

"Oh Maxie-"

"They tortured me Fang. One slip up and I was shocked, another and I was stabbed. It... it was merciless. Some days I could only lay there in a puddle of my own blood and wonder what I did to deserve it. Some days I'd try to stand and they knock me down until I couldn't get back up. Some days..." Max's voice trailed off and she twitched. "There was this little girl. So precious, she was a failed version of the Angel Experiment. Her wings grew in without the feathers that enabled her to fly. The only reason she stayed was because Jeb knew how much I loved her."

"Don't. Please stop." I begged, but Max didn't.

"She was eight Fang. Eight. I was too tired that day, too starved and exhausted. I wouldn't do anything, and so they took her out of her cage, and they tortured her to death and made me watch. Every second, every minute. And whenever I refused to do anything. They replayed it until I did." I hugged Max tight, too tight. I didn't care. I kissed the tears that were flowing down her cheeks away and I tried to whisper soothing thoughts in her ear. Tried to calm her down. It only worked so much.

"Shhh, it's okay Maxie. I'm here now. Ari's here now." We won't let them hurt you ever again." I insisted. She just hugged me. Maybe she thought I was lying. Maybe I thought I was lying. But either way doubt crept into the back of my mind.

And that's when turbulence hit.

**I feel bad for not updating things in forever. I promise to update everything... twice by the end of January. Probably more cause I'll get back into it. Oh joy, one down, fifteen more chapters to write lol. Happy Holidays.**

**QUESTION TIME: What's_ YOUR_ New Year's Resolution?**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't Own MR**

**Part 2: Stranded **

**Did I forget about part 1? It was called... get this... Fugitives! Bet you didn't see that coming**

**Max**

Every wall I had broken down built right back up in a matter of seconds as the plane tossed and turned. I got to my feet and used Fang's shoulder to steady myself, wiping any excess tears away before cautiously heading off to the cockpit. Well, I was rather surprised to see blood- but of course I didn't show it. Three shots. One to the chest, one to to the arm, one to the cheek. Ouch.

The guy was dead and the cracked windshield whistled as the wind demanded its way in. I groaned and shoved the dead guy to the side and grabbed hold of the joystick- oh wait, this wasn't a video game. Was it called a joystick in real life? I shrugged it off and struggled to get the plane back on balance as Ari ran in, his tired eyes searching around.

"Fang's looking for parachutes, we're being attacked by the Air Force. We need to get-" POW! An explosion was heard and also a scream. Iggy maybe? It was a stupid idea to bring him and Lupo along.

"Hold on everyone!" I shouted and shoved the stick down. And into a nose dive we went.

…

I ran through the small walkway all the way to the back of the plain where Lupo and Iggy were clawing to hold on for dear life since the jet was almost perpendicular to the ground. I slipped, almost fell, but Fang caught my hand, seemingly coming out of nowhere. I smiled at him as he leaned against a wall and kicked the door open. Whoa... that's some bird kid strength he has there. He handed me a parachute, then Ari, then Iggy. "Don't let go of Lupo." He said to Iggy simply as I pulled mine on.

"Unless you want eraser pancake of course." I chimed up and Lupo glared at me and shoved me out of the plane. I screamed and took a breath. Should pregnant people go skydiving? I think not. Oh well. My baby's in for the ride of it's life.

Ari came zooming past me screaming something about Christmas cookies and Santa Clause, then Iggy screaming something about dying while Lupo hugged his neck so tight his face turned blue. I struggled to wriggle around. Where was Fang? Why hadn't he jumped yet? He had wings! The plane was falling rapidly, and I noticed something. It was beginning to tip back up. That idiot was still in the plane! I screamed at nothing and suddenly spun back around. The ground was getting too close. How did you work a parachute again? Where was the cord?

Lupo must've pulled there's cause I went falling past them, then Ari. "Max!" Ari's voice was distant, miles away as I groped around for a string on my pack. I finally grabbed one. Then yanked it. I kept falling. No jolt in the shoulders, no pain at my hips. I groaned inwardly. Fang wanted me to die.

I kept falling. Somewhere in my mind I knew Fang would catch me, would laugh and say 'You thought I'd let you fall?' and we'd joke about the time we went skydiving a year from now and tell our kid how Lupo had pushed me out of the plane.

But as the ground got closer my hopes dwindled to a halt. He wasn't going to catch me. I was falling out of the Eye of London again. He hadn't checked his texts. I would die, and this time, I wouldn't be coming back.

I was sure this was the end. "I was gonna name you Alexa if you were a girl." I whispered, my voice lost in the wind. "And... I was gonna let Fang name you if you were a boy." And with that, I closed my eyes, and I wait for the jolt of death.

Well, minutes passed, and I got that jolt alright. "Why the hell didn't you pull that freaking cord? You gave me a freaking heart attack!" Fang screamed at me as he flapped his strong, silent wings. I smiled weakly.

"You caught me, it's not that big of deal." I muttered.

". God dammit Max, that's not the point, don't you ever scare me like that again." Fang snarled as he effortlessly landed on the ground- graceful as an actual bird.

"You gave me the defective parachute." I snapped and tried to push myself out of his arms. "Lemme go!" I added, and he _dropped _me. I glared viciously at him and he just smirked.

"I let you go." He said simply. I scowled and stood, smacking him upside the head as Ari landed, yanking the pack off and running over to me, squeezing me in a hug. "You scared the hell out of me." He mumbled and fang gave me a pointed look. I could've immediately pointed out Fang had given me the parachute, but he was already on probation with Ari, I didn't need him dead.

Iggy and Lupo landed soon after, the parachute engulfing them. "AAAAAAHHHHHH IM BLIND AGAIN!" Iggy screamed. Lupo yanked the parachute off her head and rolled her eyes, taking it off his.

"Open your eyes, dweeb." She muttered and he did.

"Oh." Igster said sheepishly.

"So, what'd you do with the plain?" Ari asked suspiciously.

"Well, if it would have nose-dived it would've most likely exploded, killing us. I just straightened out and if my math is right, it should land in the ocean... wait... where not in the US yet, where are we?" Fang asked, looking around. We were on a beach. That was what I could tell.

"A beach." I said simply.

"Really? I thought it was the suburbs!" Iggy chirped up joyfully before Fang could say something way more sarcastic.

I took a deep breath. "Um, okay. Let's be smart about this. We're on a beach-"

"As stated before." Fang butted in on Ari's brainstorming. He growled and seemed to be debating whether to punch him or kick him.

"That's deserted," Ari continued.

"Nah! Really? Thank you Captain Obvious."Lupo muttered.

"And it seems more like an island considering you know, the coconut trees." Ari added bitterly.

"I really hope you're wrong." And grasped the metaphorical reins of my leadership. "Alright everybody, partner up. Ari, you're coming with me, we're gonna go a straight line through the jungle. Igs, Lupo, walk the perimeter, Fangles, you're flying over head. Find supplies for food and other important crap in case this is in fact a deserted island."

"Sir, yes, sir." Iggy shouted, and mock saluted, before taking Lupo's hand and walking off. I rolled my eyes and turned to Ari.

"Let's go brother dearest." And off we trekked into the unknown as Fang took off into the air.

...

"I'm hungry!" I whined, tightening my arms around Ari's neck. Yes, he was and has been giving me a piggyback ride since an hour ago. Of course, I can endure this on my own pretty easily, though I didn't feel like it. Ari groaned.

"Well if you weren't pregnant we wouldn't have to stop and stuff your big mouth." Me muttered, irritated.

I blinked and slid down. Where did that come from? "Who got your panties in a twist?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No one. Here, eat leaves for all I care. I wanna find some civilization- you just keep whining while I work." He snapped, walking on and leaving me to stand there with my mouth agape.

"What's your problem?" I growled out, grabbing his arm and yanking him around, making him look at me. "You should be happy! We're all alive, and we're all together! We'll find food if this place is deserted and will build a shelter. This is no different than that time in the woods, what's got you so _mad_?" I asked.

"You're growing up!" He snapped, then softened. "There, I said it. You're growing up and I'm mad about it." He muttered. I couldn't help it, I chuckled.

"Ari, what are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing his arm comfortingly like I always did when he was upset.

"I mean, it never _really _hit me how much you've grown up until when I found out you're pregnant." He mumbled, sounding ashamed.

"Oh Ars," I whispered and hugged him. "I never got a childhood, we both know that." I whispered.

"I know but I thought... I thought maybe you we're..." His voice trailed off.

"That innocent little girl who used to get tests run on her every days? Ari, I passed innocent a week after we got out of there." I told him.

"No you didn't. You're not you when you kill people, Max. we both know that." He said defiantly.

"You just don't want to believe it Ari." I sighed and kept walking. This was a random time to get emotional, even for Ari, who is just about as moody as me on my period.

"Maybe I don't, but I'm like your father, what do you expect?" He asked and I bit my lip. _This conversation. _I thought.

"Look Ari, I'm always gonna be your little sister, don't you dare forget that." I muttered.

"I want Minnie." He muttered and I felt myself shuddered.

"You know not to call me that." I mumbled quietly, and Ari seemed to just notice his slip up.

"Right, let's keep moving." He muttered, and as we walked, the trees faded, and what I saw in the large clearing was an utter surprise.

**And VIOLA! A new chapter with yet another cliffie! And guess what, Fangles gets the next chapter! Oh, I'm so evil MWAHAHAHA**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own MR**

**Fang**

I hopped into the air and flapped my wings, giving Max a smirk before shooting off into the crystal blue sky. I knew she was jealous of my awesome flying skills. And the fact that I had wings. And honestly, why shouldn't she be?

Being up this high with no metal walls to tuck you in, and no parachute to keep you safe; it's exhilarating. My only life line is a pair of wings, and to think that any moment I could stop flapping amazes me.

I love the rush of the fresh air between my feathers, and flying through the soft clouds, even if I do get soaked in the process. In fact, on hot summer days, it's what I do for fun.

On the other hand, I'd never want Max to have to go through the torture I did to get to this point.

"_Daddy!" I screamed as a man picked me up by my waist and carried me away. I was only five, I didn't know what was going on._

"_This is for your own good, Nicolas. You'll be so much better when you come back." Dad assured, his face a mask of stone._

"_No! Don't let them take me!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks as I kicked viciously and banged my fist against whatever I could._

_They took me anyways._

_I was taken to a huge brick building with a forty feet high barbed-wire electric fence._

"_I want my daddy!" I yelled, feeling sick to my stomach. I had been trapped in the back of a humid van for hours and I was about to see my breakfast again._

"_You're never gonna see your 'daddy' again." The man who took me away snarled as he drove through the gates and parked. The two van doors open to reveal three men with terrifying golden eyes and sharp features._

_I slowly back away into a corner, sobbing as they assaulted me with their harsh, judgmental laughs. "Listen kid, you better come with us if you plan to make it out alive." One growled, reaching in with gnarled fingernails and snatching a handful of my hair up. _

_I whimpered as he yanked me out of the van and continued to drag me around by my hair. "Stop! Somebody help me!" I screamed, thrashing around furiously, trying to run back to the gate. One man pulled a gun out of his holster and aimed it at me._

"_Nighty-night." He yelled over my screaming and aimed._

"_No! James you will not shoot that boy." A voice interrupted the chaos of the first day of my torture. I turned ot a man with dark gray hair and wild eyes. "Nick is it?" He asked, and all I did was stare at him fiercely, trying to puff out my chest and look brave. "I'm Jeb." 'Jeb' chuckled at my antics and picked me up, setting me on his shoulders._

"_Now, Nick. We have brought you to this place that we call the School, because you are special."_

"_School, yuck! Their lunch is sooo bad!" I complained and once again Jeb chuckled._

"_Don't I know it. You see though, Nick. This school is different than one you go to. We teach you more… complex things._

"_Like division?" I asked. I didn't feel scared anymore around this man. He may not have been my dad, but he took away from those mean people and that van at least._

"_Yes, like division. But instead of dealing with numbers, we deal with magic!" Jeb explained._

"_I like magic." I told him. "I once saw a magician and he taught me a trick!" I replied happily, my five year old mine to naive to see the game that was being played._

"_Well we're gonna teach you many tricks, Nick. Many tricks."_

…

"_Jeb! This hurts!" I cried as he injected my spinal cord with some sort of purple liquid._

"_Yes, Nick, it will hurt, but the pain will be worth it! Just like your training with the erasers!" He chirped._

"_James almost ripped my arm off." I whispered, glancing to my bloodied shoulder. I hated the pain, the torture, the life. The only escape I had was Jeb. He treated me like a human being and gave me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches all the time. He never let anybody inject me with anything, only him. And normally he used a numbing medicine first. But this time he didn't for some reason._

"_Alright Nick, this is the last injection, okay? Be strong for me." He said, patting my good shoulder before sticking the needle through my skin and into the bone._

_The pain was like nothing I've ever felt before. It started out as a little prick, but slowly ragged throughout my body into a screaming pain that sprinted through my bones and jumped from nerve to nerve. I clenched my teeth, chewing my lip raw._

"_All done." Jeb said, pulling the needle out. Slowly, I sat up, looking to him._

"_Why does it hurt so much?" I asked, the pain only jut now beginning to fade._

"_Because you're special. If you weren't you wouldn't feel a thing. But being special is good, Nick. It means you're better than the rest of them." Jeb insisted._

"_Then the rest of who?" I asked curiously._

"_Failures." He picked me up and set me on my shoulders, taking me to his lunch room. "Now let's get you something to eat, maybe some ice cream since you've been so good?"_

…

_I screamed so loud in pain I'm pretty sure I just broke my voice box. "MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted, writhing around on the floor and pulling on my hair. This pain was nothing like the injections. It was unbearable._

_It flowed through me like poison, and dampened all my other emotions. Pain was all I could feel, all I could see, all I could touch, and all I could hear. Dark spots flashed across my vision and my heart thudded in my ears. I was choking on air, on my own oxygen. I couldn't stand up, I couldn't move, I couldn't wake up from this nightmare. Ever._

I stared straight ahead, letting the memory bleed through my body, letting the emotions take me over. I can't believe I had once thought of Jeb as my protector. He was nothing more than a lying, manipulative joke.

I sighed and watched with boredom as a flock of Hawks flew towards me with the grace of a ballerina. I watched as they flapped and dived and banked into turns. I wish I could fly as well as them.

As the golden-brown birds flew over me, their speed left my hair windblown. However, I noticed something off about the way they flapped, something almost… robotic about it.

"Maybe that's just how they fly." I muttered and brushed it off as I flew over the lush green trees that decorated the island.

…

A couple hours later, I was flying in circles waiting for Max, Ari, Iggy, and Lupo, bored out of my mind. There was nothing here as far as I was concerned. Well, besides tropical plants and the occasional coconut tree.

I glanced to my left and noticed a single Hawk flying towards me that looked similar to the others. He seemed to be struggling with his right wing and I felt a small pang in my chest. Okay, I had a soft side for animals, so what?

"Hey Little Guy." I said, holding my arm out for him to land on. The Hawk took my invitation, closing its eyes to rest as its chest puffed in and out at a rapid speed. Then the eyes opened and look directly into mine, and I noticed something off. It's eyes were glowing red.

I yelled, startled, and shook the bird off, or tried to anyways. It's claws sunk into my side and I whimpered in pain, trying to shove it off. As if this couldn't get any worse, that flock I had seen earlier was flying towards me as well now, at very fast pace.

"HELP! MAX! ARI! SOMEBODY!" I shouted as the birds nose-dived towards me. I flew as fast as my wings would carry me, still trying to whack the bird off of me.

Just as I finally slapped it off, a shrieking pain ran through my left wing and I began to fall down into the trees. Every branch seemed to smack into me rudely before I landed with a thud on the ground.

Pain roamed through my body effortlessly as I tried to sit up, but too much was broken, it was no use. The birds flew down to me, each sinking it's claws into my skin until I was screaming bloody murder. All that did though was hurt my throat. Nobody was coming to my rescue, and I couldn't always be my own hero.

The energy had been burned out of me and all I could do was watch bugs crawl over the dirt ground. I was useless, and helpless. I hope when Max saved me- if she saved me- she wouldn't kill me for getting into this situation.

The birds began to fly, somehow carrying my body weight as they did. First they soared up, way above the trees, and then over the ocean, away from the island that held my friends. "Bye." I choked out before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**Is it short? I don't care. So anyways, first person to guess where Fang is going gets to submit an OC for the bad guy... through PM. Sorry guesties. Anyways, hope you liked. I originally had no clue how to write a Fang's POV without it being boring then thought 'let's take him away from Max and kill the FAX for awhile! MWAHAHAHA'**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE FAX BACK!**

**Soar on**

**VR**

**P.S if you give me an amazing cover idea you also get an OC bad guy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Iggy**

"So… Just me and you for a whole two hours, Fruit Loop." I said, casually slinging an arm around Lupo as we left Max and the other two behind. Lupo rolled her eyes and shrugged my arm off.

"Really Iggy? Must we spend every minute alone making out?" She asked, already implying exactly what I planned to do.

"Uh… duh!" I told her. "Max and Fang do. So why can't we?"

"Well, Max and Fang are hopelessly in love and soon will be with child." Lupo explained sarcastically.

"Oh, and we're not hopelessly in love?" I asked.

"You've only earned back so much, James." Lupo patted my shoulder and continued to lead the way.

"Oh my gawsh! Stop calling me James! You of all people know I hate that name!" I insisted.

"That's why I call you that, _James._" She emphasized the name and I slapped my hands over my ears in an attempt to stop the annoying word from processing into my mind. "Oh great, my boyfriend's a child in a teen's body- oh, wait! That's just boys in general!" Lupo commented loud enough for me to hear and I rolled my eyes and charged.

With lightning fast reflexes, she spun around, grabbed my hand, and tilted back before I could even touch her. My knees hit the ground and I yelped in pain.

"Don't forget I'm half wolf, babe." She said, ruffling up my hair before, once again, leaving me in the dust.

"You're too much like Max." I muttered, rubbing my wrist as I jogged to catch up.

"And you compare me to her too much." Lupo snapped, sounding aggravated. I blinked.

"You would you rather me compare you to a dog? I mean, I guess you growl like one. Now if I could just get you to be obedient…" My voice trailed off and in seconds, she had elbowed me in the gut and sent me a death glare.

"You're sleeping on the sand tonight, Buddy." She growled, but at least this time she didn't walk off and leave me there alone.

…

"It's been about an hour, think we should start heading back?" I asked, nuzzling Lupo's neck. We had taken a break and pulled our socks and shoes off before playing in the water for a bit. Though now we were lying in the sand snuggling because I have amazing charm that gets the ladies to be putty in my hands.

Lupo yawned and nodded. "Nah, she'll probably be too busy with Fang too notice if we're out an extra hour." She said, pushing herself closer to me and looking up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a bomb." I told her, pointing to one as she rested her head on my chest.

"That one looks like a dragon." Lupo pointed to another one off to my left, grinning weakly.

"Lupo, you know I love you, right?" I blurted out of nowhere, looking up at a cloud that looked kind of heart shaped.

"Well duh, and I love you, Strawberry Shortcake." She mumbled, looking at me. "What brings it up all the sudden though?" She asked, reading me like a book.

"I have to go home soon." I whispered. "I have to go back to the restaurant, to my friends, to my life. And you do too."

"Let's not think about that, okay, Iggy? And when we get there, we'll figure something out."

"But I have to get there soon. I have a job, Lupo!" I insisted, sitting up.

"So do I, or I uh did anyways. They probably have fired me by now." She added jokingly, trying to lighten the mood I guess.

"The next plane I can get on, I'm going home, Lupo. And I'd love for you to come with me." I said after a moment of silence.

"Iggy, I can't just drop everything and go back to Italy."

"You would for Max, hell; you have done that for Max."

"Max is a living time bomb. She's different." Lupo whispered under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… um, I guess I should tell you now. You see, when the School… altered her, they also did this thing so-" My girlfriend was cut off by a yell for help. We turned to each other and in harmony, our mouths moved.

"Fang." We both took off towards the yells for help, running as fast as our legs would carry us.

When we got there, I was horrified as I watched a bloodied, bruised, and broken Fang be flown away by a bunch of… birds? "We gotta follow them!" I called, chasing after the animals into the jungle faded to beach, and the beach faded to salty ocean water. Lupo was just ahead of me, growling and snarling as she struggled to not morph into an eraser.

We swam for what felt like miles and followed the birds, watching as they flew Max's potential sanity farther and farther away. Then, with a blink of an eye, they just… disappeared.

…

Lupo and I trudged back to shore, both of us feeling much more upset about the fact we were stranded than before. "Max is going to hate us for not saving him." I mumbled.

"Don't be an idiot, Iggy. We can't fly. We couldn't have saved him if we were faster than those birds." Lupo insisted, but I knew she was just trying to make me feel less guilty.

"What if they kill him? Then Max will-"

"Okay, Iggy, would you stop thinking about Max for once?" Lupo interrupted and I turned to her, confused.

"Her boyfriend just-"

"Then let's focus on said boyfriend, not Max! He's more important right now anyways."

"Sheesh, you sound like… never mind." I trailed off; figuring now would not be a good time to finish that sentence. Lupo sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we have to find, Max." She decided, pulling me along. We began to walk back to our original landing point in a comfortable silence for a while before I just had to bring it up again.

"They're gonna kill Fang, aren't they?" I mumbled.

"No. Fang's bait. Max is the one they want." She explained casually as we walked.

"So that means he can't be that far away!" I chirped up, excitedly. If he was close, I could make enough bombs to blow the place up… without him in it, of course.

Lupo paused and looked around. "Do you here that?" She asked and I stopped as well, closing my eyes and listening.

"Someone's in the woods." I whispered. "Probably about seventeen of them." I watched Lupo sniff the air and send a glance towards the woods.

"Yeah, and they're all human. And I think they have weapons too." As if on cue, a spear flew out of nowhere with killer accuracy and I tackled Lupo to the ground so it flew over our heads.

"It wasn't going to hit me, Idiot." She muttered, shoving me off and getting to her feet.

"Oh, I knew that. Just a precaution." I grumbled just as about ten arrows came at us.

"Alright, now you can tackle me!" Lupo snapped, running to the left and grabbing my hand to pull me along.

"What happened to tackling?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled a little too over dramatically when something lodged in my side.

"Igs that was my ear." Lupo muttered, looking at me as I struggled to stay up and sucking in a breath. "Keep moving, don't look down."

"Why, what happened?" I asked doing exactly what she told me not to and seeing the arrow sticking out of my side. "Oh my…" My voice trailed off as my brain went into panic mode. "I'm gonna die young! Like that Kesha song said!"

"No you're not! You'll be fine!" Lupo insisted. "Now keep running!"

"I have to get it out!" I snapped, reaching for it as I slowed to a jog.

"No! Don't take it out yet! The blood's just gonna start flowing if you do- OW! Motherf-" Lupo was interrupted by the strange yelling that was getting closer and closer.

"Are those Indian calls?" I asked, grabbing the arrow shaft and yanking it out before turning to Lupo, who had one going straight through her arm. "I'm gonna faint." I mumbled.

"Yes they are, and no you're not." Lupo muttered, yanking the arrow out and throwing it back at them. I smirked when it went straight through one's chest, and then threw my own… that happened to bounce off a person.

It was somewhat weird, they all had jeans and tee shirts, but were acting like psychos. In no time, they had us surrounded, but at least Lupo and I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"See, this is what happens when we stop." She told me, turning so we were back to back.

"Well I'm sorry I'm about to die." I growled, before sending a roundhouse kick at one, then an uppercut, and ducking as a spear was stabbed towards me. The guy I had just gone all Kung Fu Master on was on the ground, groaning, and I grinned.

"This will be easy!" I exclaimed to Lupo, until I heard a click.

"No, not that easy." A voice said, and I turned to see a gun just millimeters away from my chest, aimed at my heart.

**And here's another chapter. It's summer time so you best believe I'll be updating more often! WHOO! Still I NEED cover ideas.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


	24. Chapter 24

**Max**

"So, Tanner, tell me about this place." I said, looking to a boy about my age who just so happened to be the leader of this tribe. Turns out, Ari and I had stumbled across a village of sorts.

"Well, we grow most of our food seeing as there aren't many animals on the island besides a few reptiles and rodents. We all live in these huts," He gestured towards the makeshift house we were in. "That we make out of wood, mud, and leaves mostly. Except this one and a few others are made out of leftover scrap metal from the plane." Tanner added, then paused for a moment as if thinking. "We boil the salt water so we have fresh water to drink, and I think that's about it." I blinked, a little surprised at how willingly he was giving me this information.

"So, how'd this 'tribe' come to be?" I asked, genuinely curious as to how fifty people wound up on an island in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh well, I guess our like lots of greats grandparents were in a plane crash and none of the survivors were ever rescued, so they adapted, had children, their children had children, and so on. And so here I am." He grinned brightly at me and I took a moment to smile back. _Look, I know your hormones are going crazy and Fang isn't here, but please have some control. _I thought to myself, taking in his tan, chiseled body and sun-kissed golden brown hair. And then those soft hazel eyes and...

"Max!" Ari called, his laughter making my name sound squeaky and shaky. "You g- gotta see this!" Worried for my brother's sanity, I sped out of the Hut, glad I had something to distract me from the very hot boy I had been practically drooling over. _Have you no control, Maximum? _I thought to myself as I looked to Ari, following his line of vision.

"Somebody help us! I feel like a kabob!" Iggy's voice echoed off the plants and I suppressed the urge to laugh myself at what I saw. Lupo and him tied back to back to a pole that was being laid over a fire pit.

"Light it up!" I called happily, only for Iggy and Lupo to both snap their heads towards me.

"Max! Save me! I'm not ready to be burned alive! I'm supposed to die when I'm like forty in my sleep like other old people!"

"Yes, Max is right, we probably should burn them if they think forty is old." A man in his late forties said loudly.

"Burn him! Not me! I think forty is the new twenty!" Lupo panicked, making me explode. I busted out laughing, falling down on my back and clutching my stomach.

Tanner walked over to the confuse couple, chuckling to himself. "We're gonna eat good tonight!" He called, to which everyone laughed.

"No don't eat me! I taste like rotten turnips! Lupo tastes like strawberries though! Eat her!"

"Says the strawberry blonde." Lupo scoffed.

"Guys chill, we're not gonna eat you." Tanner assures, motioning Ari and me over. "Unless they want us too of course."

"Max remember that time I saved you from dying?" Iggy asks hopefully, to which Lupo snorts.

"She's not going to let them eat us, Idiot, not matter how insane her hormones are."

"You know, I've always want to try liver..." I let my voice trail off.

"I bet you taste delicious, Lupo." Ari added, licking his lips.

"Light it up." I repeated, to which Tanner sent me a questioning look. I just nodded and he gestured for a guy to come over. Within seconds, flames began to lick their way out from under the logs and reach up towards Iggy, who was facing the ground at the moment.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He yelled, blowing at them hysterically. The flames roared upwards and slapped his cheek viciously before I stomped them out, laughing like a maniac. "Alright Tanner, you can untie them now." I told him in between fits of laughter. In fact, I found this scene so hysterical I was leaning against Ari for support, who had simmered down to just a giggle every now and then. It took me awhile, but when I finally calmed down Lupo and Iggy were untied and watching me. Lupo with amusement in her eyes, and Iggy with fury in his.

"You burned my cheek you loco pregnant woman!"

"Love you too, Igster." I kissed his cheek, smirking. "So, have you guys seen my birdboy? He really needs to get over here before I pounce on Tanner." I said jokingly.

"Oh um... about that." Lupo muttered, a dullness taking over her golden eyes. Iggy's fury melted into sadness as well.

"Maxie, I don't know how to tell you this, but something took Fang away." At Iggy's words, the smile on my lips slowly broke away.

"That's not funny, Iggy." I glared at him viciously. "Now where's Fang at?"

"Max, somebody took him. These robotic birds flew in, attacked him, and flew him off the island-"

"No! You're lying! You have to be!" I screamed before taking off into the woods, trees scratched at my bare arms and leaves twisted around my ankles, slowing me down. Behind me, I could hear one set of footsteps, Iggy's, and I guess Lupo and Ari stayed behind, realizing this was something between me and my best friend. Iggy caught up to me just as I got to the shore line, about to dive in and swim... somewhere, Just out of this life and to one where I could get a happily ever after. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Max... you're going in the wrong direction. They flew South, you're going West, sweetie." He mumbled, stroking my hair back out of my eyes.

"He can't be gone. I can't do this without him, Iggy. I know that sound really lovesick and whatever but... ugh!" I banged my head against his chest, causing him to suck in a breath. "Sorry." I grumbled.

"Max, something's up with this island. When Fang got about two miles out, they just disappeared." Iggy whispered.

"Disappeared?" I asked, looking up to him. How far away was Fang by now? Fifty miles, a hundred?

"Yeah, it's almost like that show about the people being trapped in the dome, except it's like one way glass instead of see-through."

"So what you're saying is, all around us, this huge ocean might just be an illusion?" I asked, looking around.

"Hmmm, no. I don't think that's an illusion, I think we are really on an island far away from civilization, but I also think the south side of the ocean has an invisible wall there for a reason. What if... there's something on that side?" Iggy thought aloud. I gulped.

"Like what?" I asked cautiously.

"You know what." Iggy insisted. I sighed. He was right; I did know.

"That means we have to go get Fang, ASAP." I decided, looking to the South longingly.

"I'll round up the troops."

**And yet another chapter, let's got for 310 reviews please? And still need cover ideas.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


End file.
